Changes
by shanbug07
Summary: Bella and Rose are roommates in their final year of college. What happens when Rose sets her up on a blind date with Emmett's little brother, Edward? Bella finds that studying isn't the only way to live. M for future chapters. BxE. All human. Slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back with this new story! I'm in a creative writing class this semester and during one of the assignments, the idea just hit me. I've never been happier to do homework in all of my life. I'm calling this a little OOC, mostly because Rosalie is actually nice and Edward's a little shy. Anyways, here it is!)**

**Changes**

The strong maple and oak trees are dead, void of life; and the branches are drooping. Winter is on its way, pushing autumn over the edge, not to be seen for another year. Alas, the last of the leaves still attached to its bearer separates and it glides along the slight, freezing breeze. It makes its way gently to the pond that lies beneath. I shivered as the breeze caught my hair and pulled my jacket tighter.

I sat on a bench of the park that surrounded the pond and thought about my most recent stressor. The semester is coming to an end. That means finals are coming up and those classes have proven themselves to be challenging. If my GPA drops, I'll lose my scholarship and have to go back home. I am in my last year of college and I am so close to getting my degree; it would be shameful to be sent home now.

"Bella, come on. It's getting a little bit too windy," Rosalie told me. She had been my best friend since high school. We decided that we would go to college together and work our way through it; we were each other's support system.

"Okay," I replied, standing up and buttoning my jacket. I shoved my hands inside the pockets, not aware of how cold they had gotten.

We walked back to campus, talking about nothing in particular, laughing most of the time reminiscing on the high school years.

"Do you remember how shocked Lauren looked when I won homecoming court?" Rose had always been the favorite of everybody in the tiny school; she chose not to join any cliques. Lauren fumed when her name was called for third place behind Angela and Rose.

"How could I forget? It's the only time I've seen anybody's face flush redder than mine," I laughed. By that time, we had made our way to the dorm room.

We shrugged off our layers and replaced them with sweat pants and t-shirts. Rosalie sighed when I sat down at my desk, cracking open a text book and started writing notes.

"Bella, you really need to get a life. Stop studying so much; you already know the material," she huffed.

"Rose, you know that I can't afford to lose my scholarship," I argued. We've had this disagreement many times in our friendship.

"But, you have a 4.0 GPA and your scholarship only requires you to keep a 3.25. That means you can get three A's one B and one C; or two A's and three B's! Bella, I know that you can let some study time slip," she proclaimed.

She hadn't pulled that one on me. I always just did my best to make good grades. I didn't really know what the minimum GPA was to keep the scholarship. I really didn't know how to reply to that one. She had won this battle; but that didn't mean she had won the war. I closed my book and glared at her.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, giving in.

"Really? We're going to do something fun?" I could hear the excitement in her voice. I merely nodded my head and she jumped up, pulling her curling iron and make-up from her desk drawer. I instantly regretted agreeing to this.

She plugged the curling iron into the wall and sat it down, grabbing her face moisturizer.

"Come here, Bella! I need you closer to the light,"

I got up reluctantly, took four steps across the room and sat in the chair she had pulled out for me. With a glop of the lotion already spread over her fingers, she attacked my face, rubbing it in all the small crevices. After it was rubbed in, she walked behind me and pulled a brush through my still wind-blown hair.

"Ouch, Rose! That hurt!" I half yelled.

"Sorry. You really need to take better care of your hair," she apologized. She started from the ends and worked her way up to my roots, brushing all the tats out.

She sprayed and curled my hair, making sure that every strand fell into place. After all of that was done, she tacked the sides up with bobby pins and announced that half the job was done. Rose worked on my face next, rubbing the foundation to blend with my natural color. She worked on my eyes after that. I felt the brush of liquid liner slide over the rim of my top lid. A few more moments and some strokes of lip gloss later, she was finished.

"I have created a masterpiece. Now all we need to do is find something for you to wear," Rose mumbled as she looked through my closet.

"Good luck finding anything in there," I knew that she wanted me in something dressy, yet fun. I didn't know the occasion, but I could tell by the way she pulled shirts out of my wardrobe and compared them.

"Ugh! Why haven't you worn this yet?" Rose asked, sounding aggravated.

I looked over to see her holding out the deep purple, silky, sleeveless dress she had gotten me for my birthday.

"What occasion do I have to wear something like that?" I answered her question with one of my own.

"This is the occasion, Bella. Here, put it on; I'll go get ready," she sounded a little disappointed in me.

Rosalie rushed around the room primping herself for the night's events. She curled the tips of her blond locks, and made her make-up fresh looking. After she put on a blue-green top and a knee-length black skirt, she looked at me holding her arms out, asking how she looked.

"You look great as usual, Rose. I'm sorry for being all sour about this. I don't know what came over me," I apologized.

"It's alright Bella. I know how you hate getting all dressed up, but it's not without a good cause!"

"What are you planning?" I asked suspiciously. Anytime she pulled out the war paint and weapons it meant that she was going somewhere special.

"Well, I have a date tonight with this guy in my robotics class and he asked me to invite Jasper and his girlfriend and you. He said he'd invite his little brother and set you up on a blind date. I know I should've told you sooner, but I never found the right moment. I'm sorry," she rushed.

I processed what she had said slowly. Rose was an engineering major and had taken a robotics class as a requirement. As a consequence, all of the other engineering majors, most of which are geeks, had asked her out. So, she must've found one that she found appealing or else she wouldn't agree to a date. Rose's twin, Jasper, went to school with us and his girlfriend, Alice, was perfect for him. We all got along great. Alice was actually the RA of our floor, so she got the room to herself…unless Jasper joined her, that is. So this guy has a little brother that is joining us as my date. Wait…my date? I felt my face grow hot and my temper rose with it.

"You set me up on a blind date?" I screamed at her, furious.

"Well, you don't get out much and all you do is study! Get out and live a little! By the way, this is the only way I'll forgive you for not wearing the dress sooner," she yelled back.

There was a knock on the door at that time. Rose went to it and swung it open. Alice and Jasper were on the other side of the door with wide eyes and half-smiles.

"Did we interrupt something important?" Alice asked. She was a short, spunky girl who was full of charisma. Her dark hair was only inches long, and it stuck out in spikes from every direction. She is one of the few people who can pull that look off.

"Bella found out about the blind date. She's mad at me," Rose answered in a very nonchalant voice.

"Wait a minute. Did you guys know about this too?" I glared at Jasper then Alice.

"Well, Bella, you do need to socialize a little more. I mean, we're graduating in May and I'm the only new person you've become friends with. It's not like you have to like this guy, just meet him and see how you two hit it off. I have a feeling that you will gain a new friend tonight," Alice lectured.

"And we all know how freaky Alice's 'feelings' are. She's been right too many times," Jasper chuckled while kissing Alice's forehead.

Damn it. Why did their sides always outweigh mine? I huffed and nodded. I've never had a boyfriend before. So, naturally, I've never been on a date. I have no clue what to do, or how to read guys' body language. If tonight turns out to be a disaster, I'm going to hover in a corner and do nothing but study for the rest of the year.

"Okay, when do we leave?" I asked, defeated.

"Right now. Jasper and I just wanted you two to know that we were going ahead to reserve the table," Alice answered.

"Thanks Alice, you don't know how much you and bub are helping," Rose said.

"Anything for my sis. Be careful, both of you. And don't let Bella wear any heels, we don't want her tripping all over her _date_," Jasper laughed.

I glared at the back of his head while he and Alice turned to walk down the hall. I slipped on some black ballet flats that Rose put in front of me. I grabbed my purse and followed Rose out of the door. We walked to her BMW and drove to one of the nicest restaurants in town. Melleni's was an authentic Italian restaurant that was affordable to the college students. It was by far mine and Rose's favorite.

We spotted Alice's yellow Porsche and parked beside it.

"Bella, please, just do this one thing for me. If I thought that this would turn out to be a bad night, I wouldn't even suggest it. This guy, he really seems like he gets me. And his little brother doesn't sound half bad either," Rose begged.

"What's his name?" I asked. If Rose would ask this of me, she really must like the guy. But, I was more interested in who I would be spending most of my evening with.

"My date's name is Emmett; your's is Edward," she stated. "From what Emmett tells me, Edward has a good head on his shoulders; and he's very focused, like you."

"Well, let's get this over with," I opened the car door and walked inside to where Jasper and Alice sat. Rose sat beside Jasper, while I sat beside Alice. There were two empty seats between Rose and me, just waiting to be occupied by our dates.

"Bella, breathe. Your face is turning pale," Alice rubbed my hand that was placed on the table next to her.

I took in a shaky breath. I couldn't believe I was so nervous over a stupid date. The waitress came over and took our drink orders, Rose and I both ordered sweet tea.

"This is your first date isn't it?" Alice asked me. She said it low enough so that Jasper and Rosalie couldn't hear her. I nodded my head.

"Don't be nervous, you'll be fine," she looked towards the door as the bell overhead jingled to announce a customer. "Hmm, I wonder why my brothers are here," she pondered out loud.

"Rose! There you are!" a booming voice sounded. I jumped back at the sudden noise and took a look at the invasion.

Walking towards the table was a huge guy with brown curly hair. His muscles were very well pronounced, bulging through his white polo. He looked like the kind of guy Rose dated through high school; very athletic, with bold personalities. Behind the huge bear of a guy, I assumed was Emmett, was another man. He captured my attention almost immediately. He was tall, though not as much as the guy in front. He had an average build, and he looked toned the closer he got to the table. His hair was bronze, and messy; but it looked really good tousled like that. As he finally stood before the table, I could see these bright shining emerald green eyes. This guy was a Greek god, only better. I really hoped that he was my date.

"Hey everybody, I'm Em…Alice? What are you doing here?" the large guy looked confused.

"I could ask you the same question Emmett, Edward," Alice looked equally confused. Ah-ha! So, this god, Edward, is my date.

"I'm here on a date with Rosalie. I asked her to bring her roommate and her brother and his girlfriend," Emmett explained.

"Well, it looks like you cleared the whole story up for us Emmett. This is my boyfriend, Jasper, Rose's brother. And this is Bella, her roommate. Everybody, these are my brothers, Emmett and Edward," Alice answered as she pointed everyone out. I blushed as she introduced me.

"So, this is a little awkward. I'm Edward," he said, taking the seat next to me. He held his hand out for me to shake; and when our hands touched, a volt of electricity shocked my body as I quickly retracted my hand.

"Sorry. I'm Bella," I replied putting my hands in my lap. He laughed and it was so musical; I could listen to it all day.

"What's your major Bella?" Edward asked, conversationally.

"High school grades education; I have an emphasis on language arts. What about you?" I found it surprisingly easy to talk to him.

"Music; I'm not really sure what I'll do with it, but it's what I'm passionate about," he answered.

We continued our conversation like this for the entirety of the dinner. I really enjoyed talking to him, and it seemed as though he felt the same. After we finished eating, the group decided to split; Alice and Jasper in her car, Rose and Emmett in hers, and Edward and I in his car, a shiny silver Volvo.

"So, what made you decide to go on a blind date?" Edward asked me.

"If truth be told, I was forced into going. Rose didn't even tell me about it until she had me all dolled up. It wasn't until she started begging that I finally agreed to it. How many blind dates have you been to?" I answered.

"This is a little embarrassing to admit, but this is my first date, ever," he spoke softly, his cheeks blushing.

I felt relief wash over me at his admittance. He didn't know any more about what he was doing than I did. We were in the same boat.

"Mine too," I told him to help rid him of his embarrassment.

"Really?" he looked suspicious, as if I may be lying.

"Yeah, I've never really been interested in any of the guys I've met," I answered.

"Same here. It just feels like everywhere I go, girls are trying to get with me. I don't want a dumb blond with a second rate job. I want a girl who actually opens books and tries to comprehend the words inside; you know what I mean?" He said.

"A little," I answered.

We spent the rest of the ride talking about music, only to find out that we had very similar tastes. As it turns out, Edward is just a few months older than I am. He explained how Emmett changed his major a lot, so it pushed him back a year and Alice took a bunch of summer classes so she wouldn't be left at home by herself. He followed the rest of the gang to the movie theater and turned the car off. He got out quickly, and before I could get my seatbelt unbuckled, he had my car door open, offering me his hand. I took it and let him help me up. He didn't release my hand once the door was shut either. He held it gently all the way through the parking lot and to the ticket stand. He let go to get his wallet out of the back pocket of his khakis.

"What movie are we seeing?" Edward asked Emmett.

"Dude, we totally gotta watch the Dark Knight. I heard it kicks ass!" Emmett spoke excitedly.

"Is that okay with you, Bella?" Edward looked at me. He really looked like he wanted my honest opinion; like if I said no, we would watch something else.

"Yeah, sure! I've wanted to watch that one since I saw the previews," I answered.

"It was so sad to hear about Heath Ledger's overdose," Alice sighed in a sorrowful voice.

Rose and I sighed in sadness too. He was our all time favorite actor. My favorite movie of his was "A Knight's Tale" while Rose's was "10 Things I Hate About You".

Us girls filed into the theater while the boys got the popcorn and drinks. Before I could walk in to get our seats, Edward grabbed my arm, turning me to face him. I noticed then just how strong and safe I felt while in his partial embrace.

"Do you want popcorn? Candy? Soda?" He listed.

"Umm, I want some Raisinetes and a bottle of water please. I can pay for it," he interrupted me.

"No, we're on a date. I'll pay for it," Edward smiled.

I found Alice and Rose in the half-lit theater, a seat between them. They motioned for me to join them and started badgering me with questions.

"So, what do you think about him, Bella?" Rose asked.

"He's nice," I answered honestly.

"Of course he's nice. He's always a gentleman. But, he really seems to like you; he looks happier than I've ever seen him. Whatever you're doing, seems to be working like magic on him," Alice grinned.

"Don't you think it's a little odd to have your brothers on a date with you Alice?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

"No, it doesn't bother me. I know that Emmett likes Rosalie, he practically showed everyone just how much with that big smooch at the car. And Edward looks like he's on cloud nine with you. As long as they're happy, and they aren't bothering me, I'm happy," Alice said.

"Do you like him?" Rose was interrogating me.

"Yeah, we get along pretty easily and we have a lot of stuff in common," I answered another question.

"The real question is: how much do you like him?" Alice rephrased.

I rolled my eyes and let out an audible breath. "Come on you guys, we're not in middle school anymore,"

"Why won't you answer the question?" Rose caught me up in something I didn't want to disclose just yet; but they were my best friends.

"Okay, okay; I like him a whole lot. Happy?" I was getting a little frustrated.

They let the subject drop and a few minutes later, the boys filed in with the food. Jasper sat in between Alice and Rosalie, while Emmett sat on the other side of Rose and Edward took the aisle seat beside me. As soon as the boys were settled in, like clockwork, the lights went out and the previews started. All through the movie, I kept stealing glances over at my date, to find him either munching on his popcorn staring intently at the screen or watching me out of the corner of his eye. The end credits started rolling and we all got up and stretched. The movie was really good, and Emmett's analogy of it didn't even come close.

"What did I tell you, Edward? I knew it would be totally awesome," Emmett boomed. He caused us all to chuckle.

We filed out of the theater in couples and the night had come to an end. Alice and Jasper got in her car and left for campus again. Emmett walked Rosalie to the driver's side of the BMW while Edward walked me to the passenger side.

"I had a really great time tonight, Bella," Edward spoke, looking down at his hands.

"I did too. Maybe we should hang out some more; you know, get to know one another better," I bit my lip, hoping I didn't sound too forward.

"I'd like that. Could I get your number?" He asked.

I was relieved when he didn't reject me. Somehow, I just knew that this night had to turn around on the good luck it was bringing me; I was very grateful when it hadn't. I gave him my number, and told him to go on and call me so I could save his number to my phone. He did and when it rang, I was slightly embarrassed at the ring tone blaring. "I believe in a thing called love. Just listen to the rhythm of my heart…"

I could feel my face turn into a bright pink color. Edward chuckled, but didn't say anything thankfully. Emmett called for him and he gave me a crooked grin.

"Goodnight Bella," he said, rubbing up and down my arm twice before turning to walk towards his Volvo.

"Goodnight Edward," I whispered, he couldn't hear me.

I missed him already. I got into the passenger side seat of the car and let out a sigh.

"So, what did you think about the little bro?" Rose asked with a big smile on her face.

I looked her and the smile on my face rivaled hers.

**(A/N: So, is the writing class helping any? I hope so. I would appreciate reviews; should I keep the story going or no? I'd like to thank my beta: TwilightFan4Life for editing this story for me. You're a life saver!)**


	2. Library Time

**(A/N: I've been balancing my school load with this, and because of procrastination, you guys got a chapter sooner than expected. Thanks for responding to the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy!)**

I got antsy when Edward hadn't called by three the next day, Sunday. I had my textbooks open, but they stayed on the same page. It felt like I read the same sentence a hundred times before Rosalie chuckled. I looked up, curious to see what had amused her. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed that she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, you've been on the same page of that book for an hour at least. Don't worry, he'll call," she explained.

"How do you know what I'm worried about?" I tried to mask that she had, indeed, been correct on her assumptions.

"Because you look at your cell phone every ten minutes," she chuckled again.

"Has Emmett called you yet?" I inquired.

"No, not yet. But I'm sure that he will, just like I'm sure that Edward will call you. Don't stress over it, they'll call when they're ready," Rose explained.

I sighed and shut my book; it was a lost cause. I picked up my phone off the desk and carried it with me to my bed. Rosalie and I split the room in half. Her bed took up one side of the wall, while mine took the opposite side. Our desks were at the foot of the beds and the wardrobes were at the head. All of the furniture was made of maple wood; the bed frame, closets, desks, chairs. Our television was in the middle of the room, shoved against the wall between our desks.

I never watched TV; I was always to busy studying. But the times I wasn't, I played video games. It was mine and Rose's guilty pleasure. I looked over at her and saw that she looked bored, surfing the web.

"Hey Rose," I called.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning in her chair.

"Do you want to battle?" I requested in a sarcastically serious voice.

"Hell yes. I've wanted to play forever," she answered in an exaggerated tone.

We got the system set up for the greatest game ever invented; Guitar Hero. We chose our characters and set the difficulty level to hard. The great thing about the way Rosalie and I play is that we never choose a song. Once the set list shows up, one of us scrolls randomly down the screen while the other shuts their eyes and selects a song.

As the song starts and we're jamming out, I hear Rose's phone start singing, "You take the breath right out of me…"

"Shit! I haven't missed any yet, either!" She yelled while moving her fingers quickly to match the colors, then strumming.

I just laughed at her. We were in a pretty good battle when she finally caved. She slung the guitar strap from around her neck and grabbed her phone, flipping it open.

"Hello?" she asked, totally composed.

I kept playing, trying to keep a perfect score. I tuned her out and focused on the song and the beat to which I needed to strum. Occasionally, I would hear her baby talk and I knew from that, it was Emmett. I finished the song missing only one note. My name went to the top of high scores. The game wasn't much fun without someone else playing along, so I turned it off and returned to my 'pretend study session', glaring at my phone the entire time.

"Bella," Rose called.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Edward told Emmett to ask me to ask you if you would like to study at the library with him in half an hour," she explained.

The butterflies appeared in my stomach, fluttering excitedly at the thought of seeing Edward again so soon. I nodded my head wildly, my hair shaking messily.

"Tell Edward that she'd love to join him," Rose answered for me.

My mind blanked out. I had been in my flannel pajamas all day long. I needed to get ready and be at the library in thirty minutes! My body jumped away from the desk and started towards the dresser. Unfortunately, my foot caught the edge of the desk and caused me to trip flat onto my face.

"Ow," I pushed myself up from the floor. My head, right above my left eye stung and ached.

"Shit! I'll call you back Emmett!" Rosalie's voice sounded panicked, which alerted me that nothing good happened when I fell.

"Bella, stay calm, I'm going to get a wet rag," she shrieked as she flew out of the room.

That's when I smelled it. I automatically started breathing through my nose and shut my eyes, willing the dizziness away. I stood still and heard Rose's fast feet in the hall. She burst through the door and I felt an ice cold rag wipe the red liquid I knew was on my eyelid away. She proceeded to place it where the stinging sensation was.

"Here, hold this and lay down," she demanded.

She guided me to my bed and helped me to lie down. The sick feeling passed and I knew I was on the better side of it.

"So, how bad is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well, do you remember the time you fell off of the monkey bars at school and needed stitches?"

I grimaced, expecting the worst, and nodded my head.

"It's not as bad as that. You won't need stitches; just a couple of butterfly bandages after it stops bleeding," she answered.

My wound stopped bleeding after a few minutes of applied pressure. Rose nursed me and helped me back up. I walked straight to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a hoodie and my sneakers, changing into them.

"You're still going to the library?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why not? I have a quiz in Lit. class," I explained my reasoning.

"Okay, does your head feel alright," she joked.

I glared at her, even though I'm sure it looked silly considering my injury. I've never been graceful; ever since I can remember, I've been tripping over flat surfaces. I took a look at the clock on the wall and rushed to my backpack, stuffing my books inside.

"I'll see you later. Behave," I told Rose.

"You know I will, Bella. Have fun with Edward!"

I was instantly grateful that I had slid a t-shirt on underneath the hoodie because it was really cold outside; and I had a good ten minute walk ahead of me. I walked a little slower than usual, not wanting to trip anymore. I looked up in the sky and knew from the thick dark gray clouds that we had a snow storm coming. I hated the snow; it always made the sidewalks slick, thus making me trip more often. Thinking about the upcoming weather took my mind off things and allowed time to pass faster. Before I knew it, I was stepping inside the massive library, a place I knew well.

"There you are. For a moment I thought Emmett was lying to me," I heard his musical voice fill the silent lobby.

I looked over to where his voice sounded and there he stood in jeans, and a long, gray, tweed coat buttoned together. I saw a black shirt peeping through the top. His hair seemed as though it was as unruly as the night before, not that I was complaining. He grinned at me, one side of his mouth going higher than the other and it made his green orbs scrunch together a bit. I noticed his backpack was slung over one shoulder and both of his hands held cups, hot steam coming from the lid.

"Do you like the caffeine rush?" I asked, laughing softly as I pointed to the cups.

"I do, but one of them is for you. I didn't really know if you liked hot chocolate," his grin turned bashful and his cheeks turned a rosy color.

"I love it," I blurted out. I felt my blush take over my cheeks.

"Well good. Here you go," Edward chuckled as he handed me the hot liquid.

I tossed my head to the side to get my bangs out of my eyes and grabbed the cup of hot cocoa from his suddenly still hand. I looked up to his face to see his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"What happened?" he pointed towards my left eye.

I had forgotten all about it actually. The cold weather had numbed it.

"Oh! This?" I asked pointing to my cut. "I just tripped on my desk, no big deal," I played it off.

"Bella, that looks deep. Did you have someone look at it?" he was truly concerned about my well-being.

"Rose took care of me. She's played the role of my nurse for a few years now," I joked.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked for assurance.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now, can we please go study?" I requested.

He nodded and led the way up to the third floor to a study table. No one was in the room besides Edward and I. I sat my drink on the table and grabbed my books out of my bag. Edward did the same. We sat across from each other as we studied. Occasionally, we'd catch the other staring and start smiling like idiots at being caught. This continued until my stomach decided to make it's presence known.

"Someone's hungry," Edward teased.

"Yeah. I guess I'm calling it quits for today." I looked out the window to see that night had already fallen. "What time is it?" I looked over at Edward.

"7:30. We've been here longer than I thought. Do you want to go eat with me?" he asked.

"Sure; I'm starved," my stomach agreed by rumbling again.

We packed our book bags up and headed out to the campus diner. We each grabbed a slice of cheese pizza and bottled water. After we paid, we found a vacant table and sat.

"Tell me a little more about yourself, Bella," Edward requested.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Where are you from?" He prompted.

"Forks, Washington,"

"Are you serious?" Edward gasped.

"Yeah, why?" I wondered why he would question where I'm from.

"I'm from Port Angeles," He smiled at the coincidence.

"Huh, how about that?" I asked rhetorically.

"So, maybe we know some people in common. Who did you hang out with?" Edward was beaming.

"Uh, Angela Webber, Rose and Jasper, uh, I guess I didn't really have many friends," I looked down embarrassed.

"Did she have a boyfriend? What's that guy's name? Ben…Cheney! Is that the right Angela?" He guessed.

"Yeah, how do you know Ben?" I inquired.

"Our dads work together at the hospital," he answered.

"Your dad's a doctor?" I asked as he nodded. "Dr. Cullen?"

"You know him?"

"We're like on a first name basis. Carlisle's been my ER doctor for years," it was my turn to start beaming.

We continued on about our hometown and other people we had in common. It was starting to get late when we decided to go to the dorms.

"What dorm do you live in?" I asked him.

"Alumni Tower; I'm on the 12th floor. What about you?"

"My gosh! How is it that we haven't met sooner? I'm on the 11th floor of Alumni," I told him.

We laughed as we continued to the rooms. He got off of the elevator with me, walking so close beside me. We made it to my room and I turned to face him.

"Well, this is me. I had a great time with you today, Edward. Thanks for inviting me along. Who knew that studying could be so much fun?" I smiled up at him.

It was then that I noticed how tall he really was. My face was eye level with his chest. I mean, I know I'm short, but…whoa. He had to stretch over six feet tall.

"Me too. We should do this again sometime," he gave me that crooked grin once more.

"Most definitely," I stated.

His hand came up and brushed my cheek with a feather light touch. His other hand brushed my bangs out of my eyes, revealing my wounded brow. He leaned in as I tilted my head upwards, preparing for what I wanted most; a goodnight kiss. Instead, his lips met my forehead and it felt like I was melting on the spot. His lips were soft yet firm against my skin; the perfect combination. All too soon, he pulled away.

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered before turning back to the elevator.

"Goodnight, Edward," I had somehow found my voice and watched as he stepped onto the elevator headed for his room.

After that sweet goodnight kiss, there was no other choice but for this to be a good night.

**(A/N: I know that in my last story I promised that hard times would come to Edward and Bella, and it didn't work out. It was all fluff. This story is different. One thing in particular is very pivotal to the story. So, it has to happen. **

**I don't have any particular college in mind that their going to, but the format is very similar to the university I attend; Morehead State. Yes, I know...it is a funny name for a college. Did you guys expect a kiss this soon? Please review, it warms my heart to know that you guys actually read my stories. Thank you TwilightFan4Life for being my beta! Until the next chapter!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews I have gotten. Keep sending them in! One of my reviewers asked that I put a part of the last chapter in EPOV. I did try, it just wouldn't work. I'm very sorry. Anyways, we'll talk more at the bottom.)**

**Disclaimer: I've forgotten to put one on here. Oops! Anyways, I am not Stephanie Meyer. Therefore, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters related to it.**

Edward and I fell into a routine over the week. We would call each other after classes and meet at the library to study. Afterwards we would go to the campus diner to grab something to eat. He would get off the elevator with me and walk me to my room, tell me goodnight, and start over again the next day.

"Are you going to meet Edward this evening?" Rose asked when I came in after my last class.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like going to the library today. I just want to stay here in the dorm," I answered, swinging my book bag off my shoulders. It fell to the ground with a heavy thump.

"Well, why don't you two study in here? I can go up to Emmett's room if that would make you feel more comfortable," Rose suggested.

"Hmm, that might actually be a good idea. I'll have to call and see if he wants to though," I thought aloud. I didn't want to sound too forward by inviting him in my room alone.

"Honey, if he likes you like I think he does, he'll find the needle in the haystack fifty times over if it means he gets to be with you," Rose stated matter-of-factly.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked away, embarrassed. I eyed my phone on my wooden desk, between my papers and laptop. The tiny, black device was intimidating. I huffed and gave in, dialing Edward's phone number. Putting it to my ear, it had already started ringing. On the third chime, the melodic voice rushed through my head.

"Hello?" the angel's voice answered.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked, masking my brief moment of incoherence.

"I was actually getting ready to call you. Do you want to study tonight?"

"You see, I'm getting a little tired of the library," I trailed off.

"Oh, okay. We can go some other time; when you're feeling more up to it,"

"No, wait! You didn't let me finish. I still want to study. Would you want to come down to my room? Rose is on her way up to your's as we speak,"

"She just walked in. But, sure, I'll be down there in about five minutes," Edward agreed.

"Okay, see you soon," I told him as I hung up.

I pranced around the room, carefully mind you, primping myself while trying to look like I didn't try. I ran a brush through my stringy ponytail, and wiped under my eyes to make the slight shine go away. I was in the process of straightening up the room when a resounding knock echoed through the dorm. I tried my best, but the smile that was now hurting my cheeks, wouldn't leave.

I took four steps from the mirror to the door and swung it open. There he was; Adonis himself. I was astonished by his apparel. He wore dark blue jeans that slung low on his hips, that wasn't what astonished me. No, it was the red Linkin Park band t-shirt that stretched across his sculpted chest that astounded me. It was then that I realized I was ogling, and immediately brought my eyes up to meet his. Those green orbs shined brightly.

"Hey," Edward spoke.

"Hey! Come on in," I said, breaking eye contact.

Edward strolled in and settled his bag down by the television then turned to face me.

"Well, you look happy today," I told him.

"Oh really? Why is that?" he questioned.

"Your eyes. I have a theory about that," I stated.

"And what would that theory be?" he continued his line of questions.

"You can tell a lot about a guy from his eyes. Like right now, your eyes are bright; that means you're happy. Other times, whenever they're dark, that means you're aggravated or hungry," I explained my theory in a serious manner.

"Why would I be happy? I have finals next week," Edward continued.

"I don't know; why don't you tell me,"

"Maybe because I get to study with someone who shares a similar interest in things I do. I mean, come on, it's not like every guy gets to hang out with a beautiful girl every night," he explained in a sarcastically serious manner.

I looked down my blush staining my cheeks. Could Rose have been right when she said he liked me? There was no way. I had to be imagining it, all of it.

"So, you like Linkin Park?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I went to their concert when they came to Seattle over the summer. Do you like them?" he replied.

"Yeah, I'm a new fan of them, but I like them. I wanted to go to that concert so bad, but I had to work," I answered him.

"Not to rub it in or anything like that, but it was pretty awesome," he laughed.

"I'll bet it was. Anyways, what are you going to study tonight?" I asked him.

"I think I'll study my 'form and analysis' tonight; it shouldn't be too hard. What about you?" he asked taking a seat.

"I'm having a little trouble with my 'adolescent behavior' class, so I think I'll work on that," I said as I pulled the book out of my desk.

"Well, let's get to work then," he cracked open his book as I settled onto my bed, opening my notebook and immediately taking notes on definitions.

We remained in silence for a while, just studying. I would look up at him and see that he looked distracted, but he wouldn't look away from his book. It bothered me to see his brow creased, not knowing why it was.

"What's wrong?" I asked reluctantly. I didn't want to impose on something; if he wanted to tell me, he would and if he didn't, that would be fine.

"I can't really concentrate. I have some things on my mind," he answered finally looking up at me, meeting my eyes.

"Is it anything you want to talk about?" I wanted him to be worry free and sometimes the best way to do that is to just talk it all out.

"Actually, yeah. I just don't want it to bother you," he said shyly.

"Edward, you can tell me anything. I won't say a thing,"

"It's hard to say it aloud to you," he said with a look of refrain.

I shifted on my navy blue sheets, moving my books to the side and propped myself up on my elbows, my chin resting on my fists. Somehow, I felt he was going to tell me how he had met somebody and how much he really liked her, trying to get advice on how to ask her out. I should've known that he only saw me as a good friend. Secretly, it was tearing me apart inside, thinking he was falling for someone else.

"Just say it and get it over with," I told him.

"Well, I really like this girl, but I don't know how to tell her," he started, giving me an awkward look. He seemed a bit embarrassed about telling me his thoughts.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you, and her for that matter. Whoever she is, she's lucky to have you," I told him with false excitement.

"Well, see, I've been seeing her every night since the day we met. I can't get my mind off of her and when I sleep, she inhabits my dreams. And I've got to tell you, it's been the best night's sleep I've had since I can remember," he told me.

I started thinking about it and I put the pieces together in my head. My mind started rushing, trying to keep my face composed. He had to have been going to see her after dropping me off at my dorm. I wondered who she was, if I knew her. The anger was easy to mask because the pain was slowly taking over. Obviously, I was meant to be lonely and unloved for the rest of eternity. Who was I kidding? It was a rip on a not so healed wound.

"I-I-I'm happy for you," I stammered as a traitorous tear slid down my cheek.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" a puzzled Edward asked.

"N-Nothing, I really am happy y-you found someone. I just have something in my eye," I lied.

"You're a horrible liar," He said boldly. I looked down, wiping the renegade tears away from my face when I felt were two strong arms encasing me. Looking up I was caught in his emerald gaze.

"Funny, I don't see anything," he chuckled, searching my now red eyes.

My breath caught in my throat as he brushed my bangs out of my face, revealing my gash from the week before.

"Edward?" I questioned, confused by his forwardness.

His mouth twisted up into my favorite crooked grin, as his head lowered closer to mine. Our lips seemed magnetized as they pulled together, uniting for the first time. If I thought his lips on my forehead were any comparison to his lips on mine, I was badly mistaken. They melded together like they made for each other. More beautiful than any fireworks display, I reveled in the kiss. I didn't see how anyone could compare a first kiss to fireworks; this was much better. But all too soon, I realized he liked someone else; this was a mistake. I broke the most amazing kiss, panting for breath, pushing him away with all the strength I could muster, which wasn't much.

"Bella?" He queried, panting as well, his face showing rejection, which confused me even further.

"What about her?" I whispered.

A wide smile crossed his face as he spoke, "Silly Bella; don't you know that was you all along?"

"What?" I asked, finding my voice; but not noticing that the shock had raised the pitch a few octaves.

He laughed a little louder; his grin growing into a full-out smile.

"Do you really think that I had the time to hang out with anyone else with all the time we spent together? Bella, I hope you know that I'm not that shallow," Edward lectured.

"I'm sorry. I really don't see how you could like me," I voiced my insecurities.

"How could I not? You're perfect," he said, grabbing my chin between his finger and thumb, forcing me to look up at him.

"Yeah, right. I can't even walk over a flat surface without falling flat on my face," I said sarcastically while pointing at my scabbed brow.

"I find your clumsiness endearing. Besides, I want to be there to catch you every time you fall," Edward said as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Awww, Emmett, why can't you be that sweet?" I heard my best friend's voice coming from the direction of the door.

I looked down quickly, hiding my beet red face from the world. It was then that those now familiar arms encased me once more. Surprisingly, I felt safe in this embrace, a safety and I hadn't felt for a long time. The feelings that surged through me had reminded me of how numb I had been for years. I couldn't think about that right now. There was an incredible man holding me, comforting me. And he had just proclaimed himself mine.

"If that's the case, then you're going to be around a lot. And I don't object," I said as I ignored our audience and leaned up to capture his lips in another wonderful kiss.

**(A/N: Are you guys happy? I did my best to capture the moment. This is by far my favorite chapter, so far. Just to clear some things up, they've been talking and studying together for about a week, so they've gotten to know each other fairly well. But, you always learn things about each other while you're in a relationship. (HINT, HINT!!) This chapter was really hard to write; I have to thank my rockin' awesome beta, TwilightFan4Life, she helped me out A LOT through this chapter. She's writing a really great story right now, In Time. I suggest that you check it out. Anyways, tell me what you think about the story thus far. Any suggestions for future chapters? Let me know!! I've been known to use them!)**


	4. Dreams

**(A/N: Hi! I just want to say, thanks to all of my reviewers on the last chapter. I appreciate them all. Just throwing this out there, this song is based on the song, Changes by Kelly and Ozzy Osbourne. Kelly's version fits better to the story.)**

I couldn't stop repeating the fact that Edward was my boyfriend. He actually cared for me. I just lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling while Rose went on and on about how sweet the whole scene was. This was a big deal to her; almost as big as it was to me. For as long as we've known each other, I've never shown an interest in anybody. Now that I have and the feeling is mutual, it's like having your best friend congratulate you for winning a new car on Wheel of Fortune.

Deciding that it was late enough to take a shower, I got up and dressed in my wrap-around robe.

"I'm going to the shower," I announced picking my shower caddy up and heading out the door.

I had so much to think through now. Taking a shower gave me an excuse to be by myself for a little while and the hot water allowed me think on a more reasonable level. It relaxed me.

I started out thinking about finals. It was the easiest to work through at the moment. They were starting on Monday, only three days away. I felt confident about all of them except for the 'Adolescent Behavior' class. It was only the terminology that intimidated me. Thankfully, that final was first; it would be done and over with first thing.

Then came the harder things to think through. Edward and I was a couple. Simple, yes? Not really. The time we had spent together was productive. Most of it spent on studying. What will happen next semester under a different course load? I only have to take twelve hours as opposed to my normal eighteen. Will I really have the time to spend with him? Will he have the time for me? I know that I became attached to him quickly; most of my thoughts revolved around him already. If we don't last, what would I do? I couldn't stand to loose anyone else, even if it's just in a relationship.

This had to be the hardest thing I've ever had to think of. Whenever he held me tight, I felt safe. I hadn't felt like that in another's embrace since...daddy. Just thinking about him brings tears to my eyes. I had forced the memories of him to the back of my mind after he had died. He haunted my dreams for a long time, and eventually they faded. That one hug from Edward brought back the flood of emotions and memories. In his kiss, I felt love and compassion. Could he possibly feel as deeply about me as I do him? How deeply is that? Is it love? It can't be; I told myself that I would never love another person again. The people that loved me died in horrible ways.

"I miss you, daddy," I whispered into the steamy air. The tears were flooding my eyes, making my vision blurry.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded choked up and I hurried with clearing it, making it sound stronger.

"I heard the fantastic news about you and my brother!" Alice's voice exclaimed.

Her voice echoed like she was in the entrance of the shower room. She sounded very happy to be talking about the latest Alumni Tower gossip.

"What news would that be, Alice?" I teased her. She might distract me; hopefully make me stop crying by talking about the highlights of tonight.

"Like you don't know! How did he ask you?" she went on; her voice chimed like bells.

"He started talking about this girl who he couldn't get off his mind. I got upset because I thought he was talking about someone else. Then he kissed me and said it was me," I chuckled at the memory. "He told me that he wanted to be there to catch me every time I fall. How could I refuse an offer to never fall flat on my face again?"

Alice did the trick. I had stopped crying and was now laughing.

"He's always had a way with words. Be careful Bella. He can be very manipulative when it comes to getting his way. I can remember when he told me that if I did his homework, he would get an ice cream,"

"How is that manipulative?" I asked turning the shower off.

"I did his homework and he ate the ice cream," Alice said.

I wrapped my robe around me and stepped out to find Alice sitting on one of the benches in the shower room with a sour face. She made a laugh emerge from me once more.

"Did you come in here to make sure the news was true?" I looked at her as she stood.

"Pretty much, yeah. Rose called and told me. I just had to hear it from you and she said you were in here, so here I am!" the pixie stated.

"You crack me up, Alice," I told her.

"Stick around; I'll be here all week," she said comically as we walked out of the shower room.

"Well, I'm going to go congratulate my brother on finally getting a girlfriend and then snuggle up with Jazzy. Goodnight Bella," Alice said as we departed ways.

My wet shower flops squeaked against the tile as I made it back to my room. I opened the door to find Rosalie's bed had a large hump that extended from the head to the foot. Putting the caddy down loudly, I saw the hump jump.

"Rose?" I called.

"OH! Uh, hey Bella," Rose sounded breathless, but the giant mass made it so I couldn't see her at all.

"Hey, Bells,"

"Emmett?" What on earth?

I gasped and shrieked. They couldn't be!

"I uh, I'll just grab some clothes and be on my way. Don't let me disturb you," I rushed to my closet and started pulling my pajamas out.

"Don't worry. I was just telling Rosie goodnight and it got a little heated," Emmett explained.

"Obviously," I muttered.

Emmett's booming laugh resounded throughout the room. He got up and patted me on the back as he strolled out of the room. I got dressed in my regular pajamas, sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Did you leave enough hot water for the rest of the dorm?" Rose asked.

"How long was I in there?" I questioned curiously.

"Half an hour at least. Are you feeling okay?" Rose always knew what kind of mood I was in; it was one of the perks of being friends for so long.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stressed out about finals. You know how that goes," I half lied.

"I dread that robotics final. Ever since Emmett asked me out, I've been a little distracted in that class. But, I'm going to go shower; that is if you left any hot water for me," she joked.

"Alright," I replied.

After Rose left the room, I moved the books that were on my bed from my and Edward's studying and lay down. My thoughts drifted from the kisses we shared to what I thought about in the shower. I sighed and flipped over on my stomach. I hoped that everything turned out to be alright. I didn't want to fight with another heartbreak. Soon, sleep was consuming me, causing me to slip into unconsciousness.

It appeared again. I knew it was a dream even while I was dreaming it. But, that fact didn't lessen the grip it had on me. I was driving down the familiar road where it happened. The same black car ran the red light that I was going through; the impact felt just as real as it actually occurred. Screaming for help, I grabbed my left arm, which I knew was broken. Minutes passed and all I could do was cry out in pain; then I heard them. The sirens blared through the cab of my rusty old truck, and I knew what was going to happen next. It was the worst part. My dad, the police chief of Forks, got out of his cruiser and ran to my side.

"Bella? Are you alright?" His voice was strained like he was trying not to cry with me.

"I think my arm is broken. I love you daddy," I knew I put the last part in subconsciously in my sleep, but it needed to be said. I needed to hear him say it back.

"I love you too, Bells. Hold on a minute; I'll get the EMT's to look at your arm. I have to go check on the other driver, but I'll be right back. Okay?" He told me as he reached through the window and brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

I nodded and watched as he walked over to the driver's side of the other car, tears poring down my face. I couldn't pull my eyes away, even though I knew I didn't want to watch what was coming. The driver looked up at him slowly and his arm flexed and the gun was visible. Three shots sounded simultaneously and I screamed for my dad. I watched as the impact threw him off balance and he fell to the pavement.

The truck held me prisoner. The door was jammed; I couldn't get to him. Screaming frantically, I tried my best to get out of the beaten driver's side door. He was dead and I desperately wanted out of this nightmare. But it wasn't finished; it wouldn't stop until it played itself all the way through, torturing me every second of the way.

The driver looked through his windshield, just as he had in reality, raised a brown, long necked bottle of beer to his lips, and smiled at me. The bastard had the nerve to smile at me. He killed my father and he looked proud of his drunk self for doing so. I felt the pain wash away, only to be replaced with rage and revenge.

He cocked his head to the side and shook it, like he didn't approve of my behavior. I saw the barrel pointed at me; the only protection I had was his windshield. I heard three more shots ring out, but I didn't feel them. My eyes were clenched together tightly; I didn't want to see my death coming at me; even though I knew I wouldn't die in this dream. Even if I willed it to be, it would never happen.

As I slowly opened my eyes, I automatically looked over to the drunken murderer. His head hung limp, off to the side. Blood ran down the right side of his face; he was dead. In my peripheral, I saw two tanned, toned arms with a gun pointed towards the dead man. I fixed my eyes on the man who saved my life. His hair was jet black and he was tall. I knew him as a friend of the family. Now I knew him as my savior; Jacob Black.

**RPOV**

I stepped out of my shower, thinking about Emmett and the recent make-out session that had been interrupted by Bella. She was finally taken by someone she deserved. Edward seemed to be the perfect guy for her; he was smart, they had a lot of similar interests, and boy, was he hot! That family sure has some good genes.

The room was dark, except for my lamp when I entered; Bella must have been asleep. She needed some rest after all that had happened today. I had just gotten my shorts and tank top on when she started breathing harder. I paused, listening to her; knowing what was coming next. I dreaded it.

"Daddy," she whispered in her sleep.

No, I thought. She had gotten over this a couple years ago. Why had this started up again? Jasper and I was all she had left of her past. I can't let this tear my best friend up. I won't let it. I reached for my cell phone, which was on my desk and dialed my brother's number.

"Hello?" He answered drowsily.

"Jasper, where are you?" I asked quickly.

"I'm in Alice's room. Why?"

"The dreams are back. I need you in here fast; she's already crying," I told him.

"I'll be right there," he stated as he hung up. His voice was stronger, more awake; he knew what I was talking about.

A knock at the door came a few seconds later and I rushed to it. Jasper rushed in with only his boxers on and went straight to Bella. She was like his little sister, and it broke his heart that she was heartbroken. He immediately fell back into the routine that had become so familiar to us. He pulled the sheets back and climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. I did the same, only I got in front of her. We tried waking her up, brushing our hands through her hair, rubbing her arms, but nothing was working.

"Bella, wake up. You're dreaming again. Wake up," Jasper and I kept repeating.

Oddly, there was another knock at the door.

"Come in," I told the visitor. I was shocked when I saw Edward at the door.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Bella's having a nightmare, and we're trying to wake her up," I told him.

He was at the bed in a flash. I could see the worry on his face. The concern he had for Bella made me think that they're even more of soul mates than I thought.

"Jasper, do you mind?" He asked. Jasper obliged getting off the bed.

Edward immediately took his place, pulling Bella tightly to him. He brushed her damp hair out of her face and kissed her, wherever he could reach. It was starting to work. Bella's breathing calmed and the tears were becoming farther between. She sighed Edward's name.

"I'm right here, love. You need to wake up," he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open and they landed on me. I immediately saw the pain the dream had brought her and the confusion of waking up to see me on her face. All I could do was give her a half smile. I knew what had gone on. I knew from experience what that nightmare does to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Rose, the dream…" she trailed. She didn't have to say more; she knew I understood.

"Thanks Jasper. It feels like you've been working out," She said, not knowing who was really behind her.

"I try my best," Jasper said, standing at the door.

Bella's eyes went wide. She patted the arm that had her wrapped up.

"E-Edward?" She stammered.

"Yes, love. I'm here," he whispered once more.

I knew she would be okay for the rest of the night. She had relaxed even further when he spoke to her. I got up from Bella's bed and strolled over to Jasper, giving him a hug and thanking him for coming over. He went back to Alice's room. I saw them facing each other, talking.

"Edward?" I asked. He looked my way.

"Thanks. I'll be up in Emmett's room. You two have a goodnight," I said stepping out of the door.

I prayed that she would get through whatever brought the dreams back. I couldn't stand to see her go back to the way she was after Charlie was killed. She had made so much progress, or so I thought.

**BPOV**

I felt strong arms pull me from the nightmare. Finally, refuge has come. Familiar lips were showering one side of my face and neck. At least a good dream came.

"Edward," I sighed wishing the dream wouldn't end.

"I'm right here, love. You need to wake up," the angelic voice whispered.

Wait, wake up? I felt those hands brush the hair away from my body. He's here? In the same bed as me?

My eyes fluttered open and focused through the tears that had formed, but not spilled. I could only see one person; Rosalie. She gave me a half smile, knowing what had happened. I should've known better than to wake up; I would've still had Edward whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

Rose and Jasper knew how to get me through these bad nights. One would lay in front of me, so I would know someone was there when I woke up. The other would lay behind me and hug me tight, trying to get me to wake up. When I felt the masculine arms, I thought it was Jasper; but I didn't remember him being this toned. It had been a couple of years since they've had to do this; I guess he could've started working out.

"Thanks Jasper. It feels like you've been working out," I stated, letting him know that he could let me go now.

"I try my best," Jasper said. But his voice wasn't behind me. It sounded like it came from the direction of the door.

I felt my eyes go wide as I stared at Rose. She just kept up with her half smile. I patted the arm and got to feel it; the feel of those arms made me feel safe once more.

"E-Edward?" I stammered, hoping it was him that had brought me out of my dark stupor.

"Yes, love. I'm here," He whispered.

I felt my whole body relax at his statement. The comfort of knowing that he was here, holding me, made me feel…loved; something I thought I would never feel from anybody except from Rose and Jasper.

Rose got up from the bed as I turned around in my boyfriend's arms, facing him. She thanked Edward for being here and said she would be in Emmett's room. Once the door was closed, I looked up at the man who took me out of my own nightmares.

**(A/N: Okay, you guys know what has happened to Charlie now. I really want to know your thoughts; all of you! How did you like Rose's POV? There may be alternating POV's later, I'm not sure yet. Do you guys want them? I do have a favor to ask of you guys. This story is on 34 alerts, but only averaging 7 reviews a chapter. I appreciate them all, but I want to hear/read your opinions. Let your voice be heard! I accept anonymous reviews also; so send them in! Thanks for being my beta TwilightFan4Life. You're awesome. ****Thanks for reading!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: First off, I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update. Things came up like homework, tests, meetings, etc. Another reason why this has taken so long is because it was a hard chapter to write. It's always easier to write about what you know, I, evidently, have no experience with this, so I hope it suffices. **

**I must applaud my reviewers. I recieved 16 reviews on the last chapter. I never expected to get so many so fast! Thanks! I really appreciate it!**

**Keep in mind that this chapter takes place on Friday night; the same night as the last chapter. Anyways, on with the story!)**

**BPOV**

"Hi," he spoke first.

"Hey…umm, did Rose call you to come down here or something?" I asked. How did he end up in the bed with me?

"No, actually she didn't. Alice called and told me that Jasper left her room to go to your's saying something about 'you and those nightmares'. I got worried and came down here to see my girlfriend cuddled up with my sister's boyfriend. Not exactly what I'd hoped to walk in on," Edward said, trying to make the subject light.

"Sorry. It's just that Rose and Jasper know how to wake me up from them. I know what that must look like and…" I got out before he interrupted me by placing a finger on my lips.

"Don't worry about it. You're awake and it's over with. So, they've had to wake you up from the nightmares before?" Edward queried.

"Yeah, I thought they were gone. This is the first one in years. I hate that you came down here because of this," I buried my face in his chest to hide my embarrassment.

"Bella, I want to help you get through this, but I need to know what is going on," His voice filled with angst.

He wanted to know what was going on in my twisted haunted brain. How do you tell your boyfriend of one day that your father was murdered in front of you and the shooter turned on you too? He noticed my hesitation and tilted his head further down until we were eye to eye.

"I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you're afraid of." He held me tighter to his chest and buried his face in my hair. "I won't leave you," he whispered.

"This story doesn't have a happily ever after, Edward. I'm just worried about why the nightmares came back," I told him, hoping that he didn't catch on to what I was saying; that the comfort his arms brought also triggered the nightmares.

Edward stared into my eyes, seemingly into my soul with his piercing green ones. He was ready to hear the story; he longed to hear it. I explained my nightmare just as it happened and clarified that it was a true story. As I got to the actual shooting, tears streamed down my face and sobs overtook my body. It felt like reliving the experience for the second time that night. He snuggled me into his chest, waiting for me to calm down, soothing me as he did.

I could see the hurt in his expression after I had calmed down. The worst was done; he understood what kept me awake at night, and he wasn't running away. I knew that he was thinking of something hard.

"So, that's why you never mentioned him. I'm sorry to that you had to go through that; no one ever should. I couldn't imagine how your mother must feel to be alone," Edward consoled.

"My mother doesn't know a thing about what happened. She died while she gave birth to me. It was just me and Charlie. He always did tell me that I had her personality and looks,"

"She had to have been a very beautiful woman if you look like her. But, I'm curious; where did you go after everything happened?" he gave me a concerned look.

"Rose and Jasper convinced their parents to let me stay with them until I got on my feet and could support myself. They've been there the entire way for me; like brothers and sisters should be. They're the only family I have left," I answered as some more tears were shed.

I took a deep breath and let it out, closing my eyes, willing the emotions to flee. Edward sensed this and told me about his grandmother, Tanya. How she always showed Edward that she loved him. He told me how he would sneak out of his house and run next door to hers and she would tell him stories until he fell asleep. One time when he snuck out, he found his grandma lying in bed and she just wouldn't wake up. I could see how close of a bond he shared with her. He talked with nothing short of the utmost respect for her. It made me fall for him even more seeing how deeply he could love at such a young age.

"I miss her so much at times. Whenever I think back at all of the memories, I can't remember one bad time; not one. Every single memory I have with her are happy ones. Maybe that would help you, if you just thought about the good times instead of the bad," Edward said softly in a comforting voice.

I never really thought about trying that. I'd been focused on the most recent memories, the freshest. Even though they cut through my very being, those were the ones that always flashed behind my eyes, unwillingly.

"Easier said than done, I believe," I lightly chuckled.

"I know, but they're words to live by," Edward said while rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Hey Edward,"

"Hmm?"

"How's your course load going to be next semester?" I inquired.

"Uh, I only have three classes left to take, but they are all four credit hours, so I'll still be full-time. Why?" He answered.

"I was just wondering. I only have four classes to complete; but they're worth thirteen hours. Do you think we'll have enough time to spend with each other? I mean, my classes won't be that hard. I should have time to kill,"

"Yeah, I made sure that my last semester would be my easiest. We will have time to be together; even if it means that I stay here and watch you sleep, we will be together,"

He sounded so sure of himself, like nothing would ever separate us. What have I done to deserve this magnificent creature that is holding me in his arms at this very moment? Whatever, whoever sent him to me, I thank them. I let out a yawn and noticed that the clock read that it was past 1 a.m.

"I'll go get Rose and let you get to sleep. You need the rest," he laughed as he kissed my forehead.

"But it's a Friday night. You don't have to leave just yet," I complained, pouting.

He pressed his lips to mine in a magical kiss. He poured as much love as he could into the kiss and I greedily took it. As it deepened, one of his hands moved north, tangling itself in my hair while the other pressed me more firmly against him. It was bliss; pure untainted bliss. He was the one to break away, both of us gasping and panting for much needed air.

"That, is why I should go," Edward spoke, still breathless.

"Wow!" I panted.

"I know. You better get some sleep. I don't want you dozing off when we're together tomorrow," he told me.

"What did you have planned?"

"Well, I thought we could study for an hour or two, grab some lunch, and hang out with the gang. Maybe go to a movie, or bowling. Just as long as I'm with you, I don't really care what we do," Edward answered.

"Okay, we'll decide tomorrow," I gave in with a sigh.

He got up from the bed and bent over, giving me another kiss, but unlike the last, this one was chaste. He tucked me in underneath my covers and told me goodnight.

"Have sweet dreams, Bella. I mean it," Edward smiled at me through the dim light.

"I'll try. You do the same," I told him.

"Ever since I met you Bella, all my dreams have been sweet,"

"Bye," I waved, wishing I could say the same.

"I'll send Rose down," he said before he shut the door.

I snuggled into my sheets to the spot where Edward had just been laying. They still smelled lightly of him. Sniffing into my pillow, I let what was there of his scent consume me. My body automatically relaxed even further if it were possible. I was amazed at the feelings this man could bring out of me. I looked up when I heard the door open.

"It's just me," Rose spoke softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better now that I'm awake," I huffed. I knew where this was leading.

She came up to my bed and started brushing my half dry hair in a motherly way.

"Bella, why did you have that dream again?" Rosalie sounded concerned.

"I think I know. It's when Edward hugged me earlier; it made me feel safe. I haven't felt that way since the accident and the rush of memories just flooded my every thought since," I tried my best to explain my thoughts.

"You think Edward brought them back because of the way he makes you feel?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "But it feels good though. I never want him to let go."

"I know how you feel. Honey, I think this may go deeper than any crush. Do you need anything before I get in bed?" Rose was beaming at me with her words.

"Could you stay here with me tonight?" I asked. Rose would be able to tell if I was going to have another episode if she was right in the bed with me.

"Sure; just let me lock the door and turn the lamp out," was her answer.

After she had snuggled up behind me and drifted off into her own sleep, I was left with an interesting thought.

Was I in love with Edward Cullen?

**EPOV**

This had been nothing short of a long, memorable day. Bella had become my girlfriend, which was great. I wanted to ask her ever since the first day we met, but that would've run her away.

After going back up to my dorm, I tried studying for my finals but it was useless. My thoughts never strayed from Bella. She was perfect in every sense of the word. She's beautiful, smart, modest, and most importantly, she understands me. I was truly blessed to have her in my life so intimately. Every kiss we shared was thrilling and sent shivers down my spine. Each time our gazes would lock, I could feel like I could see straight into her soul; I could see the purity and honesty that lay there.

When my phone rang earlier and Alice told me that something was wrong, I immediately panicked. Not knowing what to expect upon entering her room, I was quite surprised to see Jasper cuddled right up to her, clad in only his boxers. What was going on? Upon hearing that it was only a nightmare, I was more than happy to take Jasper's place. I felt more at ease with her in my grasp, I realized. Ever since I had left her this evening, something was missing. This was it; Bella was the missing piece of the puzzle.

We had talked everything over after I had gotten her to wake up. I had to know why something would haunt her dreams. It was then that I seen how hard it must be for her to live the way she does; with Rose and Jasper. That was only until she got up on her feet. What will go on after she graduates? Where will she go?

I went back to my dorm, knocking before I entered. I didn't want to walk in on them in a compromising position…again.

"Rose? Bella's going back to sleep. I thought maybe you'd want to help her," I felt bad that I couldn't do it myself. I wanted to be the one she cried to, to be the one that she fell asleep with. I wanted nothing more than to be with her.

"Okay. Thanks again for waking her up Edward. I don't remember her ever waking up that peaceful. You do have that special connection with her. Oh, and thanks for coming back up here. There aren't that many guys who would leave out of decency. I really appreciate everything you've done so far," Rose spoke. She sounded very grateful.

"Are you kidding me? Little Eddie here has so many morals, it's not even funny!" Emmett boomed from under the green sheets of his bed.

"Shut up, Emmett! Someone has to make up for your lack of morality. Besides, you know I hate that nickname," I scolded.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks," Rose said.

"It was my pleasure. Don't be afraid to call me if another nightmare shows up," I acknowledged.

With that, Rose left to go back to Bella. I really hoped that the rest of the night would be peaceful for her. She deserves it and a lot more. As I lay back on my bed and pulled the covers over my body, Emmett laughed.

"Dare I ask; what?"

"Dude, you're in deep with Bella. Do you love her?" he asked.

The question stunned me. I had never really thought about it until now. Yes, my feelings were strong for her, stronger than I ever thought possible. But was it love? I've never really felt love for anyone besides my family. But, what I felt for Bella was different. Could Emmett have hit the nail on the head when he said 'love'?

All I could do to answer Emmett was smile. I placed my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Bella. It was like this that I fell into a peaceful sleep, hoping that she was doing the same.

**(A/N: Well, now you know what happened to Renee. It's important to know that Bella's alone, besides Rose and Jasper. It plays a part in her personality. EPOV is a concept that is difficult to master. How'd I do? Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm learning how to organize my time better; hopefully, it won't happen again. I'd love it if you guys kept the reviews coming. Thank you TwilightFan4Life for beta-ing this story. **

**The two of us, TwilightFan4Life and I have combined our efforts and created a new profile, Twibug is the username. We will be co-authoring stories and be putting up contests among other things. Once we start posting a story, I'll let you know on here. I hope you pay us a visit!**

**Thanks again, y'all, for being such great readers and reviewers. You guys rock!)**


	6. Meet the Parents

**(A/N: See there! I promised you guys I would do my best to avoid the two week updates! I got punished for that too...the last chapter only recieved six reviews. =(. Any ways, I hope the punishment is over...we'll talk more at the end.)**

Finals week flew by and before I knew it, I was headed back to Forks for Christmas. We had piled a lot of stuff to take back with us; so the trunk was stuffed full and most of the backseat was too. I had to sit in the space that was left because I was the smallest of us three.

"How do you think you did on your finals, Bella?" Jasper asked me while turning around in his seat to look at me.

"I thought they were pretty easy. I didn't have to study as much as I thought I did. How about you guys?" I replied.

"I think I did alright. I know I at least passed them all," Jasper spoke first.

"I'm the same way. Some were easy and some were harder. If it wasn't for your determination to study all semester long, I don't think I would've done so well. So, I have you to thank for my grades Bella," Rose joked.

We all laughed together. It was a long ride home, so we made the best of it by singing along to the songs on the radio and playing 'padiddle' when it got dark enough.

"Are you and Edward going to meet up for Christmas or anything?" Rose asked as a toothy smile spread across her face.

"He said he'd call after he found out what his parents had planned."

"Alice said something about them always hand delivering presents to the children in the hospital where Carlisle works," Jasper gave his input.

"Wow, being Santa Claus to sick kids? That's what you call good karma," Rose stated.

"Have you two gotten anything for Emmett or Alice?" I asked them hoping that I could get some ideas from them.

"I found a signed Brett Favre football for Emmett. I was shocked to actually find one, so I had to get it," Rose affirmed.

"I got Alice a gift card to Macy's and a keychain," Jasper noted.

"Did you just say that you got your girlfriend of eight months a gift card and a _keychain_?" Rosalie looked exasperated.

"Let me elaborate. The gift card is worth one hundred dollars. The keychain is white gold and it separates into two keychains. It's the 'you have the key to my heart' deal. She'll keep one while I keep the other," Jasper explained.

Both mine and Rose's face relaxed at the explanation. Jasper was really creative when it came to gifts. There was no doubt in my mind that Alice would love her gifts from him.

"Have you gotten Edward anything yet, Bells?" he turned the attention my way.

"Not yet. I don't know what to get him. We've only known each other for a few weeks, and we've only been dating for one of those weeks. I don't even know where to begin," I sighed frustrated.

"We'll go shopping between now and Christmas. You'll know what to get him when you see it," Rose comforted.

We finally pulled into the familiar driveway that had become somewhat my home. Jasper scooted his seat forward, allowing me to get out. I grabbed a suitcase and a bag that I knew was mine and trotted along the black pavement behind Rose into the cozy two-story house.

"Looks like mom and dad are working late, again," Rose muttered.

For as long as I'd known Rose and Jasper, their parents were never around much. They had a full time babysitter all the way up until they were twelve and then they came over to my house a lot. When they were old enough to drive, their parents bought them a car every other year. To say the least, they were comfortable when it came to money; but what they had in wealth, they lacked in love. Their parents absorbed themselves in their career as a politician in the Whitehouse and a paralegal.

We drug our stuff up to our respective rooms and settled ourselves in. Just as I put the last shirt in the closet, I heard my phone start blaring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella," said a musical voice.

"Edward! What's up?" I asked as a smile stretched across my face. I had missed hearing his voice and seeing his face; even though I just saw him this morning as he walked me to my final.

"I just got settled in. What about you?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Same thing; I just finished unpacking. How were your finals today?"

"Easy. I don't think I could've picked an easier major. The reason I called was because I wanted to see if you had any plans for this evening," he queried.

"No, I was going to go to the store and cook some dinner. Why?"

"How do you feel about coming over to my house and eating dinner? I'm sure Emmett and Alice would love it if you brought Rose and Jasper along," Edward suggested.

"I'll have to ask them, but I'm sure they'd love to. Hold on," I told him. I hollered for Rose and Jasper and they came into my room with questioning looks.

"I'm talking to Edward on the phone right now and he wants to know if you guys want to go eat dinner at his house with Alice and Emmett." I explained the situation.

"Sure," they replied in the same tone. Like the twins they were, they turned and walked out of my room just alike.

I was lightly laughing as I returned the phone to my ear.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"You'd think that Jasper and Rosalie could read each other's mind the way they do things. You can tell that they're twins when you watch their actions. But they said that they want to come too. Where do you live?" I answered.

"It's hard to explain. How about I meet you guys somewhere?"

"Okay; Newton's is almost halfway to Port Angeles. Can you meet us there?" I was thinking of a place that everybody knew about; never mind the fact that I'd worked there since I turned sixteen.

"Sure. I know where it is. Me and my family go there a lot over the summer to stock up on our camping supplies," Edward said, as though it was no big deal.

"Really? I've worked at Newton's since I was sixteen. I'm surprised I haven't seen you sooner," I still couldn't get over how close we'd been and hadn't met until recently.

"Wow. How did we manage not seeing each other all this time?" Edward seemed to feel the same way.

"I was just wondering the same thing. How soon can you meet us?" I asked.

"How soon can you be there?" He turned the tables.

"Give us about fifteen minutes," I told him.

"I'll be there. See you soon, love," Edward said as we hung up.

I rushed to the mirror carefully; remembering what happened the last time I was in a rush to meet him. I ran my brush through my hair and studied myself before deciding to change from my t-shirt to a deep purple polo.

"Come on guys, we have twelve minutes to get to Newton's," I rushed my friends.

"Why Newton's?" Jasper asked.

"Edward said that it's hard to explain where they live and that it would be better if we met him somewhere, and Newton's is on the way," I explained.

We hopped into the car and sped down to the sporting goods store. As expected, a silver Volvo was waiting in the parking lot. Edward was outside, leaning against the hood, his arms crossed over his chest. His hair looked like its regular mess; beautiful as always. I was not sure if it's because I was biased, but I thought I saw his green eyes sparkle as the BMW pulled up beside him. He walked over to my door and opened it. Offering his hand to me, he spoke, "It's been too long."

"You saw me this morning," I argued though I felt the same way.

"It's been too long," he repeated.

"You two make me sick," Jasper complained as he took over the front seat.

As soon as I was planted firmly on my feet, my lips were captured by Edward's. I felt whole again. I hadn't realized how much I missed him until I hadn't seen him for quite a few hours. He broke the kiss gasping for air, as did I.

"It's been too long," I used his words.

His laughter filled the air around us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. The way his lips moved with mine, the way they melded together like they were made to stay locked like this forever made me weak in the knees. He sensed this and held me tighter to him.

"Okay, Romeo. Let's take this somewhere else," I heard Rosalie call.

I had forgotten about having an audience. Needless to say, I was enjoying being caught up in the moment. At this realization, the kiss slowed and our lips parted for the second time in mere minutes.

"Just follow me," He told Rosalie.

"I planned on it," she came back.

Edward, being the gentleman that he is, opened the passenger door of his car and helped me in. I buckled up as soon as my door shut. It was then I noticed how cold it was outside; the Volvo was warm and cozy inside. Edward hopped in and buckled up himself, then put the car into gear.

He reached for my hand as we pulled off onto the road, lazily rubbing patterns on it with his thumb.

"Have you settled in yet?" I asked, searching for a conversational topic.

"For the most part. I just have some clothes left. Alice on the other hand…I don't know how she fit so many clothes into two suitcases. But then again, it is Alice," Edward answered.

"You got that right," I laughed.

We rode to his house talking about some of the ridiculous questions that professors put on some exams and how healthy the campus food really was. I noticed he slowed down dramatically and cut sharply to the right. I gasped at the sudden movement. We had pulled in between a couple of trees and onto a gravel driveway. It wound through the forest and eventually the trees broke to reveal a beautiful house. A soft, faded white, three story house that looked like it could've been structured a hundred years ago; it was timeless. Edward pulled right up into the garage and put the car in park.

"Welcome home," he said.

"You live here? It's beautiful," I spoke in disbelief.

"You like it?" he answered.

"It…has a certain charm."

I turned around to see Jasper and Rose get out of the car. Rosalie let out a low whistle.

"Wow," Jasper said.

"Come on inside; it's getting too cold out here," Edward suggested.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The walls were a bright, white color and the room was very open. The couch, carpet, wood paneling; they were all varying shades of white.

Edward took his coat off and placed it into a closet. Rose, Jasper and I mimicked his actions.

"Emmett! Alice! Come down here please," Edward yelled.

Moments later, I heard the thumping of footsteps coming down the stairs. Emmett came down first, Alice right behind him. Emmett looked up from the steps, took a look at Rose and stopped on the next to last step. Alice crashed into him from behind.

"Emmett! Why did you do that?" Alice smacked his back. She looked into the living room then. "Jazzy?"

She pushed Emmett down the rest of the stairs and bounced over to Jasper, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jasper leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Rosie?" Emmett asked. He sounded like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"In the flesh, baby," Rose replied.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett was still shocked.

"I came to pay you a visit. Why does Jasper practically get attacked by Alice whenever all I get is a bunch of questions?" she teased.

Emmett got the hint then and finished the stairs, crossing the room to pull Rosalie into a kiss. After they broke apart, Rose fanned herself.

"Now that's more like it," she laughed. The rest of us joined her.

I was enjoying watching the two couples interact when Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Do you want the grand tour?" he asked.

I nodded and he led me through the first floor which had the living room, kitchen and dinning room. Each room was massive in size and kept the white theme. Going up to the second floor, he announced each room as we walked by. On the third and final floor, we came to a stop in front of a door.

"And this is my room. Do you want to see it?" Edward actually looked a little shy saying this.

"Yes, I do," I answered him.

As we walked in, I noticed that one wall was filled with CDs and books. But, what attracted me the most in his room was the baby grand piano set just in the corner.

"It's beautiful. Will you play something?" I said staring at it.

He laughed at my request but obliged, dragging me to sit on the bench beside him. He stretched his fingers and they glided over the ivory keys making a wonderful melody. I recognized it immediately as Clair de Lune by Debussy. It was beautiful. I really don't think that Debussy himself could've played it better than Edward was at that moment.

"Debussy?" I looked at him while his fingers caressed the keys.

"It's my favorite of the classics," he replied.

"Mine too," I said as I thought of the reason why it was my favorite.

"Hey guys. Mom's home from the grocery store if you want to come down," Alice burst through the door, grinning from ear to ear.

Edward finished the song and looked up at me with his crooked grin plastered on his face. I could tell that he saw the apprehension on my face.

"Don't worry. It's just my mom. She'll be more than happy to meet you, I'm positive of it," Edward consoled.

He grabbed my hand and walked me down to the kitchen where a woman who looked about the same height as me was putting things into the refrigerator.

"Hey mom," Edward said as the woman turned around.

She had caramel colored hair that flowed past her shoulders and I could see that Edward gotten his emerald eyes from her. Her face softened as she looked over at me.

"Edward, I missed you so much," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. I heard her whisper, "my baby"; I don't think I was supposed to hear it.

They broke apart and she just looked at me.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Esme," Edward introduced.

"It's so good to finally meet the girl who captured my little boy's heart," she said while embracing me into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen," I told her while wrapping my arms around her.

"Please, call me Esme. Now you two go on and hang out with the others while I get dinner started," she said.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to," she answered.

"But I'd like to help. Please?" I begged.

"Well, if you really want to," Esme trailed off.

"Great! What did you have planned?" I asked feeling more confident.

"Pot roast. You can go on and start cutting the vegetables if you want,"

I went to the cutting board and started chopping the onions, potatoes and carrots. Edward went to the living room to play some video games with Emmett and Jasper.

"I hope my son has been a gentleman to you, Bella," Esme said while preparing the meat.

"Nothing but a perfect gentleman. You really raised him the right way," I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. I felt like I had known her all my life even though I'd only known her for a few minutes.

"Edward has said so many great things about you, Bella."

"Uh-oh. Really?" I replied chuckling lightly.

"He even looks happier than he used to. I can't remember him looking so…alive since his grandmother died," Esme confided.

"He told about her," I said, remembering the night he held me trying to comfort me the best way he knew how.

We finished making dinner and just as everyone had settled down to eat, the door opened to expose a familiar looking person wearing a scarf around his neck and chin and a hat.

"Daddy!" Alice hopped up from her chair and ran to the door to hug the man I knew as my doctor.

"Hey baby. How were finals?" He asked her conversationally.

"Ugh, hard as always. We have some people for you to meet," Alice answered taking his coat and putting it into the closet.

He walked into the dinning area and stood behind Esme, bending down to give her a kiss. He rose back up with a smile on his face, taking in the three new faces sitting at his table. He stopped when he got to me and his head cocked to the side just slightly.

"Ms. Bella?" He asked. I knew he would recognize me because of my many trips to the ER.

"Hi Dr. Cullen," I answered.

"Please Bella, I've told you before, call me Carlisle. And who might these new faces be?" Carlisle looked at them.

"Well, daddy; this is Jasper, my boyfriend. This is Rose; Emmett's girlfriend and Bella is Edward's girlfriend," Alice introduced us to him.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to come home to meet my children's significant others. But it's nice to meet you all. I'm Carlisle. Sweetie," he looked to Esme, "I'll be upstairs, freshening up a bit. I'll be back shortly."

"Okay, darling," she said smiling at him.

Dinner was delicious. Esme insisted that I stay with Edward and out of the kitchen while she did the dishes. After a while, we decided that we should head back home before it got too late. Edward walked me to the BMW and wrapped his arms around my waist inside the coat, pulling me closer to him.

"Will I see you on Christmas?" he asked.

"I hope so. Do you want to come over to my place, or do you want me to come back here?" I sounded hopeful.

"Whatever you want to do will be fine with me," he replied with a sexy grin. "But you have to go with me on Christmas Eve."

"Where to?" I inquired.

"Somewhere my family and I go every year. You'll love it; I promise."

"Okay," I whispered because of the close proximity of our faces.

He closed the distance and attached our lips in a kiss. It deepened quickly and soon, I felt his tongue trace my lips. But that was it. He barely got a taste before it disappeared back into his mouth and the kiss slowed; enjoying the bouquet while resisting the wine. We broke apart, panting as usual.

"Goodnight, my Bella," he whispered into my ear, kissing it.

"Goodnight Edward," I replied.

He opened the door of the car and helped me in. I wanted to say more to him. To tell him how I really felt about him; that I loved him. But I couldn't. I couldn't because of the fear inside of me that I would scare him away. The time would come soon enough, and when it did, I would say it, and pray that he felt the same way.

**(A/N: Well, what do you think? Did she just pass the right time to tell Edward? What does she end up getting Edward? Suggestions are welcome! I am completely stumped on what to get the guy for Christmas. Let your voice be heard...review! I really enjoy reading them. They let me know how you guys want the story to turn out. Thank you TwilightFan4Life for being my beta. We've created a new profile together; Twibug. We'll be hosting contests and what-not. She has a really awesome story going right now, In Time. It really is great. **

**I have a poll up concerning what day you guys read the most fanfiction. I'll try to update on the day that gets the most votes. So, head on over to my profile and vote, please!**

**And as always, all reviews are appreciated...even anonymous reviews!**

**-Shanbug07)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been a couple of weeks since I've updated. I'll tell you about it at the bottom.)**

I shopped until I was blue in the face. Edward had to be the hardest person on Earth to shop for. I looked in all of the electronic stores for cds, movies, anything cool looking, but he already had it all. What do you get the man who has everything? I had no clue.

I figured that something homemade, something from the heart, would be my best bet. To get some ideas, I headed to the local thrift store. I stepped out of my old red Chevy and onto the black pavement. Snow had gathered on either side of the parking lot and I was thankful that I could see salt on the sidewalk; at least it wouldn't be slick. As I stepped through the old door of the store, a bell chimed acknowledging my entrance.

"Hello Bella dear. I haven't seen you in quite a while. How have you been?" the old owner, Gladys, asked. I'd gone to this thrift store ever since I could remember. She had always showed me the books she'd recently gotten in. Gladys was an elderly lady of around sixty-five, with silver hair that was always twisted into a bun. She had gained quite a few more wrinkles since my last visit.

"I've been good Gladys. I got home for Christmas break last week and thought I'd stop by and get some ideas for some gifts," I answered her.

"Oh? For whom?" Gladys queried.

"Umm, my, uh, boyfriend. We just started dating and I have no clue what to get him," Gladys was always an easy person to talk to. She put me in mind of what a grandmother would be like. After all, she probably was one.

"Oh my! You've got a beau? You'll have to bring him by and let me meet him. If he's captured your heart, I'm sure he's something else. Well, about the gift, I don't know what tell you. I haven't had to buy for a man in some time now. Sorry, I'm not much help," Gladys smiled with her false teeth as she talked of her deceased husband.

"I'll just have a look around. Thanks Gladys," I told her.

I started walking along a wall, the old wooden floor creaking under my weight. I saw the same things I had seen in the mall, just older: books, records, eight-tracks, tapes, movies. It seemed as though I wasn't going to find anything here either. I started to make my way towards the exit and stepped on my shoe lace. I flew forward with my arms in front of me, bracing myself. My left arm collided with a shelf, bringing some things to the floor with me. Finally, I landed with a thud.

"Ouch," I mumbled, pushing myself off the floor after making sure that no bones were broken.

When I got to my feet, I looked around me to check out the damage. It was then it caught my eye. The things that were on the shelf were sprawled across the scene of the crime. Among those items were books and notebooks. A brown, leather-bound notebook in particular, lay at my feet, waiting to be picked up. I did just that. I only opened to the middle of the book to see what could have been hiding inside. Blank sheets of paper, aged around the edges, with random lines of different widths came into view. This was a music journal. I had found the perfect gift.

I wanted to get him a new one though and have his name engraved on it. I thanked my lucky stars for my clumsiness, for once. I looked up in enough time to see Gladys making her way over to where I was.

"Are you alright Bella, honey?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry about making a mess. But I think I found something. How much do you want for this?" I asked her with a wide smile spread across my face.

"Oh, that? You can have that honey, it's been sitting here for ages now. Go on and take it, I'll clean this mess up," Gladys informed.

"Thanks Gladys; you're the best," I said walking towards the exit with more caution now.

"I know it; I know it," she laughed.

I placed the journal in my bag and buckled my seatbelt. The heater of the truck was on its last legs and I hoped that by next winter, I would have my career started and paying on a new car. The trip home, or to Rose's and Jasper's, was uneventful. But as I pulled into the driveway, I noticed a big red Jeep and sleek silver Volvo parked behind one another. I instantly grew suspicious.

**EPOV **

I woke up every morning in the same manner: thinking of Bella. Granted I talked to her every day on the phone, and I saw her every other day. My mind never strayed from her, even in my sleep.

Christmas was one week away and the gift I got her came in the mail yesterday; I hoped she liked it.

I checked the clock to realize that I had a good night's rest and had slept a little late. I smiled at the reason for that. My dreams of Bella and I had consumed me and I never wanted them to end. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her home phone number, hoping I could see her today.

"Hello?" Rose answered.

"Hey Rosalie. Is Bella there?" I asked her.

"She got up early this morning to finish her Christmas shopping. She wouldn't even let me go with her. Did you need anything?" Rose replied.

"No, I was just wondering if I could come up and see her today," I sounded disappointed even to me.

"Well, you can still come over. She didn't sleep too well last night, so I'm sure she'd be glad to see you when she gets back. It'll be a nice surprise. Bring Emmett and Alice along too. We'll order some food and watch some movies," Rose started talking animatedly.

I had suggested that we take separate vehicles just in case someone wanted to leave before the others did. Much to my surprise, Emmett and Alice agreed. Alice rode with Emmett in his monstrous Jeep, so I had the ride to think about things.

Bella and I had been dating for a couple of weeks now and I knew already that I loved her. There would be no other person for me; but did she feel the same? Most of the time I felt the answer was yes. But I'd be the first to admit; I was scared of her reaction if I said those three words to her.

I quickly made a plan to tell her on Christmas day, after I had given her all I got her. Before I knew it, we were pulling into the Hale's driveway. Emmett pulled in behind me and we shuffled out of the vehicles. Jasper had the door open already, beckoning Alice to him. Emmett walked past Alice and Jasper's embrace and into the house where Rosalie was waiting for him.

"Hey baby," he greeted.

"Hey!" Rose smiled widely.

Everyone had their significant other next to them, cuddling up to them, except for me. My better half was out shopping her heart out for others; and I couldn't wait to see her, to hold her like Jasper was Alice and kiss her like Emmett was Rosalie. She couldn't get there quick enough for my liking.

"What does everybody like on their pizza? I'm buying," I half-yelled to get everyone's attention.

"Mushrooms…Ham…Cheese…Sausage," was their answer.

"Can I just order a supreme pizza without the anchovies?" I asked another question, hoping to satisfy everyone.

"Sure!"

I placed the order and went to sit on the couch in front of the television. Flipping through the channels, I saw that nothing held an interest for me. I wanted to see Bella. Thankfully, I heard a roaring engine and a car door slam shut. I ran to the door, swinging it wide open and I saw the most beautiful creature on the planet. I had to rush out and greet her for fear I may internally combust with the love I held for the woman I so intently stared at.

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the truck and slammed the door shut. Having my boyfriend over as I hid what would be something like his Christmas present wasn't what I had in mind. After I took the first step towards the house, I saw the door swing wide open and there stood my own personal Adonis. Our eyes locked together and he rushed out to meet me, a wide smile on his face.

When he caught up to me, he swept me up, twirling me around in a circle, kissing whatever his lips landed on. Edward slowly put me down and planted a soft yet passionate kiss on my lips.

"I've missed you too," I laughed when he broke the kiss.

"You don't realize how much I missed you. I had to sit on your couch and watch Alice and Jasper cuddle while Emmett and Rose made out. I was all alone right in the middle of it. Your beautiful face showed up not a moment too soon," Edward responded.

I heard another vehicle pull into the driveway behind us and automatically turned to see who it was.

"Right on time," Edward whispered.

He walked to the window of the unknown car and pulled some money out of his pocket. It suddenly clicked when the driver of the car lifted a big box to Edward that he had ordered pizza.

"Let's get inside before we freeze to death," Edward said as he strolled by me with a pizza box in hand.

We made it inside and I hadn't realized how cold my face had gotten in the short time I was outside until the warmth of the house stung my cheeks. I greeted everyone and followed Edward into the kitchen. He looked like he was right at home here with the rest of us. I was glad I got him to come over a few days before and that I had given him the grand tour of the house.

"I hope you like a lot of toppings. I got a supreme to please everyone," Edward said as he opened the box, revealing the cheesy gloriousness.

"I do," I replied, grabbing a slice as I sat down at the table.

Edward mimicked my actions and came to sit beside me. I noticed that he sat as close to me as possible; I wasn't going to complain. I had missed him horribly.

"So, what did you do today?" He asked as the others came in to grab a slice of pizza.

"I got my Christmas shopping almost finished," I answered as everyone stole glances my way.

"I didn't see you bring any bags in," Rosalie said with a confused look on her face.

"I said I **almost** have it finished. I got an idea or two that I need to work on," I told her, trying not to give anything away.

She nodded her head and grabbed a couple of slices, putting them on a foam plate and walked back out to the living room with Emmett following her. Only his plate carried many more slices.

"We're all going to watch a movie in the living room, if you want to join us," Alice spoke with a smile on her face.

"What movie?" I asked her.

"Don't know yet. We were all going to decide when you got here. So come on!" Alice chimed. The way she walked out of the kitchen looked like she was dancing.

We all got settled onto the couch and Jasper started flipping through the on-demand channels, looking for a movie worthy of watching. After the boys shot down the chick flicks like "The Notebook" or "Pretty Woman" and we girls shot down the "Rocky" and "Scar Face" movies, we settled upon "Shallow Hal".

Edward sat on one end of the couch while I snuggled into his side, his arm wrapping around me like a blanket. Every time that Edward laughed, I could feel the vibrations coming from his chest. It gave me a peaceful feeling to be here in his arms, like this was how it was always meant to be. That peaceful feeling pulled me into unconsciousness and I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder.

I had a dream. It wasn't a bad one either; like most of mine are. I was dressed in a white gown, my hair curled and fixed. I held a bouquet of flowers; daisies and other wild flowers. This was my wedding; I just knew it. And if my gut wasn't enough to prove it, doors opened and I heard music flowing, signaling me to start walking. At the end of the room, I saw Edward dressed in a black-on-black tuxedo. He was the most handsome I had ever seen him at that moment. In a flash, I was with Edward, my hands in his. I looked up into those deep emeralds and the only thing I could say was "I love you."

His smile widened, if it were possible, and he sad it back. His voice was so velvety and rich sounding to the extent that if I never heard another thing on this earth besides his voice, I would die happy.

All too soon, things started to disappear. I knew what was going on. I had dreamed enough to know when I was waking up. I usually welcomed the blackness of everything disappearing, but not this time. I never wanted to wake up from this joyful moment.

"Bella? Bella, wake up. You're dreaming again," I heard his voice once more. That gave me the encouragement I needed to pry my eyes open.

I wasn't disappointed with what I saw either. Edward's face was mere inches from my own, those green orbs looking down upon me intently. It was then I noticed that I was lying in my bed and Edward was with me. How did this happen?

He saw the question in my eyes and smiled that crooked grin I had come to love so much.

"I was going to leave as soon as I put you in bed. But you told me to stay. I hope that was okay," he said.

"Thank you," I answered him. I wasn't ready for him to leave me just then.

"For what?" He questioned curiously.

"For staying. It was the best sleep I've had in a while," I told him, my cheeks blushing against my will.

"Anything for you, my Bella," he whispered. I loved the way he said that, my Bella. He claimed me as his and I wouldn't have it any other way.

He rolled off to lie on his back, the crooked grin still in place.

"What?" I asked him. He was thinking about something.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" he said, looking over at me.

"What did I say?" I groaned. It was hard to tell what would come out of my mouth while I slept.

"Just that you loved me," he said.

Oh God. Had I just scared him off by saying that? He wasn't running away and he seemed pleased with what I had said. I figured I'd just go with the flow.

"You already knew that," I said trying to look annoyed.

"Yeah, but it's nice to hear just the same," he retorted.

I sighed and threw the back of my hand over my eyes, letting my embarrassment show. He grabbed that hand and pulled it away from my face and to his lips. He kissed it once, gazing intently into my eyes. He put it down and scooted my body to where we hugged up next to each other face to face.

"I love you too," he whispered.

His lips met mine and the kiss quickly deepened. They massaged against my own and soon I felt his tongue slither between his lips and brush up against mine. It ran along the outside of my top lip and didn't relinquish until I obliged and opened my mouth. His tongue slid in and I couldn't stop the moan that emerged from the feelings that erupted. It caressed my own tongue and the two danced together for the first time. My fingers threaded through his bronze locks while his hands cupped my neck and cheek. We continued this way only breaking apart to catch a breath. After it had slowed down, we were both breathless and he left me to pant while he busied himself with kissing across my jaw and down my neck; finally stopping at my collarbone.

"You should sleep; and I should go. It's getting too late," Edward spoke, his voice airy as he tried to catch his breath.

"Please stay. You'd worry me being out on the road this late and it's supposed to get slick tonight. Please?" I begged.

He considered his options for a moment before reaching inside his jeans pocket and pulling out his cell phone.

"Alice? Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I'm staying over at Bella's tonight. She's afraid the roads might be slick and I don't want to worry her. Just tell mom where I'm at so she won't worry too. I love you too Alice. Bye," I listened to his conversation.

He snapped the phone shut and laid it on the night stand beside him.

"Alice and Emmett went home already?" I questioned wondering why they left.

"Yeah they left a couple of hours ago. I stayed up here with you after you asked me to stay. They came up here and told me they were leaving and I said I'd be home after a while. I wanted to tell you goodnight. I guess I drifted off to sleep and woke up to you talking and that's when you said that you loved me. I couldn't leave after that. I just couldn't bring myself to do it until I told you how I felt," He got up and started for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked afraid he was leaving after all.

"Relax; I'm just going to ask Jasper if I can borrow some sleep clothes. I'll be right back," he chuckled.

I relaxed a bit at knowing he was going to be here with me and not on the icy roads of Forks. Edward came back into the room wearing a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. He pulled me up against his body once more and kissed me fully and lovingly on the lips.

"Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams," He whispered softly.

"Goodnight Edward. I love you," I told him.

"And I love you as well," He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his face in my hair, inhaling the scent.

We fell asleep like this, spooning one another. It was by far the best night's sleep I had ever received. And I had Edward to thank for that; him and his love put me at rest. A rest I hadn't seen or felt in years.

**(A/N: I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I have had exams, quizzes, and papers galore to turn in. I can't wait until Christmas break is actually here. **

**Anyways, how'd you like the chapter? They finally told each other their feelings. Was it too soon or did they wait too long? What did you guys think about what Bella MAY be getting Edward for Christmas? What do you all think he got her? Thank you to one of my reviewers, Ida Sofie, for the mall idea! It helped! If you guys have suggestions or have anything you'd like to see happen in the story, tell me! I've been known to use some ideas. With that being said, ****I'd appreciate the reviews. Thank you TwilightFan4Life for betaing this story. We both know this chapter needed it! Until next time!**

**-Shanbug07)**


	8. Cullen Christmas Tradition

**(A/N: I know, I know. It's been a little over a month since the last update. I'm still upset at myself over that too. So much has happened in that month though. I'll tell you about it at the bottom. After a much delayed wait, I give you chapter 8 of Changes.)**

Shopping for a new music journal proved to be a daunting task. I had gone to every place I could think of without any luck. The places that would engrave his name on it wanted high prices; prices that were far beyond what I could afford. I settled for a plain black journal. It had nothing special to it. But, I had just the remedy for that.

I took the notebook out of the bag and opened it to the first page. Grabbing my pen, I started thinking about what I wanted to write in it. _To: Edward From: Bella, I love you!_ There; simple. I placed it in a gift bag and set it off to the side. Finally, my Christmas shopping was done.

I helped Rosalie and Jasper wrap their gifts for Emmett and Alice. We then settled into watching "A Christmas Story" while drinking hot chocolate. This had become a tradition that the three of us had upheld since I moved in with them. After Ralphie shot his eye out, we headed to bed.

Alice surprised us on Christmas morning by showing up at the crack of dawn to get us prepared for the 'Cullen Christmas tradition'. I, of course, whined and complained about getting primped up the entire time. We were on our way to somewhere by eight a.m.

I had driven this road many times before. It's uncanny how close Edward had really been, distance wise. We drove the same roads, shared the same shopping centers, and even ate at the same restaurants. I sat beside Rose who was following Alice and Jasper.

"What do you think this is all about?" I asked Rose.

"I honestly have no clue. Emmett hasn't said a word to me about it. But it better be worth getting up this early," Rose griped. Although she had no complaints getting ready like I did, she hated waking up before she had to.

About that time Alice put her left blinker on and pulled into the hospital's parking lot; Rosalie mimicked her actions.

"I wonder why we came to the hospital," I thought out loud.

"Only one way to find out," Rose said as she pulled in between Alice's yellow Porsche and what looked like Edward's Volvo.

I got out and examined the shiny silver car beside me. It was definitely Edward's. But what are we doing here?

I felt something being shoved onto my head and yelped in reflex at the sudden surprise.

"Alice? What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I put your Santa hat on for you, silly," Alice giggled. She and Jasper both had hats similar to mine on. I reached up and felt of the hat that now dawned my head. It had a velvety texture and I assumed it was a bright red like the others were. I could see the white fur trim on the brim of the hat whenever I looked up. Lastly, I tested it. I shook my head and sure enough, I felt the white ball at the tip follow my movements.

Rose merely held hers in her hand. She didn't like things messing up something that she fixed, and that included her hair.

"Rose, just put it on. Alice told me what we're doing and it is worth it. Trust me," Jasper pleaded.

Rose glared at him, obviously still tired from not finishing her beauty sleep, and complied with a huff.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked for both Rosalie and I.

"I can't tell you guys. It would ruin it for Emmett and Edward. But you'll find out very soon," Alice answered.

As we stepped inside the hospital, my nose instantly flared in disgust. I hated the smell of them. It always reminded me of my frequent visits and most of them involved blood; another smell I despise. This smell could only be described as a hospital smell; the sterile environment, the bleach, I don't know what it was, but it wasn't a pleasant smell to me.

We walked together until we reached the nurses station of the children's wing. That's when I saw my most favorite site. Edward was walking towards us, laughing with Emmett who was beside him. Both of them wore Santa hats that were tilted to the side. Edward looked up and when his eyes caught sight of me, his smile grew even larger. When we were finally face to face, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips chastely.

"Mmm…I've missed you," he spoke; his voice was smooth like velvet.

"I missed you too. What's it been? Twelve hours?" I joked.

"Every minute I'm away from you is a minute too long, love," was his reply.

I rewarded his sweet sentiment with another kiss. I snuggled my head into his chest as he kept his arms wrapped around me.

"So, you've got to give me some answers," I stated as I drew my head up to look at him.

"Yes, no, maybe, to get to the other side, 1.77245…" He began.

"Okay, stop. You know what I mean. What are we all doing here? Alice told Jasper, but she won't tell us. She said it would ruin the fun for you and Emmett," I explained.

"Well, you are here for a very important reason. Emmett, Alice, and I have been coming here every Christmas Eve since we moved here when I was seven. Most of the kids here in this wing won't get to go home for Christmas because they're too sick. So what we do is bring Christmas to them," Edward said.

His words shook something inside me. The Cullens' came here every year to make the sick kids' holiday a little brighter. I felt the love I had for Edward and his family swell.

"It feels really good to make these kids smile. I look forward to this every year," Emmett spoke up.

I looked over at Rosalie to find her teary eyes spill over. She loved kids and I knew that she wanted a houseful of them someday. I think it tickled her to hear that Emmett loved doing this for kids. I could tell by the look in her eye that she had fallen in love with him; but if I would have confronted her with it, she would've told me that it was too soon. But, I knew better.

"Dad just called and said that he and mom are ready and to start at the usual room," Alice said as she put her phone in her pocket.

Edward reached for my hand and led us to what was the first room. He knocked on the door after reading the child's name from the chart beside it. I heard someone tell us to come in and with that Edward tightened his hold on my hand and pushed the door open with the other.

Upon getting inside the room I looked at the small child who lie in a bed entirely too big for her. She was a cute little girl with light blond hair and pale freckles spread across her nose. Her face was sunk in; you could tell from looking at her that she was sick. Her blue eyes went wide with curiosity and her mouth opened into a smile, revealing her small, white baby teeth.

"Hello, miss Hannah!" Edward said excitedly, his own mouth spread into his trademark crooked grin.

"How do you know my name?" Her voice was raspy and it made me wonder what illness she had.

"Santa's helpers always know the names of the kids on the good list!" Alice chimed in.

"You're elves?!" Hannah spoke in wonder. Her mouth had formed a perfect 'o' shape.

"We sure are! We heard you were here and thought we'd pay you a visit!" Emmett explained. On the exterior, Emmett looked tough; but on the inside, I knew there was a big kid at heart; he was just a big teddy bear.

"What are your names?" Hannah asked.

"I'm Alice!" Alice spoke up first.

"My name is Emmett." He smiled lovingly.

"And mine is Edward,"

"Jasper," he said softly. He sounded as if he might have been crying; or at least close to it.

"Rose," she waved.

"I'm Bella," I smiled.

"Wow! I can't wait to tell mommy and daddy that I got to meet real-life elves!" Hannah exclaimed.

"You can tell them you got to meet Santa as well," I heard Carlisle's voice appear at the door.

I turned to look at him and had to hold back the laughter that threatened to emerge. Carlisle was in a red Santa suit, complete with the black belt and white fur trim. He didn't wear a fake beard though and I wondered why. His hat sat on his head perfectly straight and I could only see the blond of his hair that stuck out around his ears.

"Aren't you my doctor?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, Hannah, I am. But you can't tell anybody that I'm Santa. It has to be our little secret. Okay?" Carlisle whispered as he got closer to her bed.

She nodded eagerly while ran her fingers over her lips like she was zipping them shut.

"Alright, Hannah. I trust you with our secret. But I have to go now. I have to go back to the North Pole and deliver presents to the rest of the kids. Promise to be a good girl and I might come back to visit you next year," Carlisle said. He was great with kids.

"Oh, Santa, I promise to be the bestest girl ever! But I have a question. How do you go all the way around the world in one night?" Hannah said as her nearly invisible brows scrunched together.

"It's magic. Now remember, be good," Carlisle stated as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh, Mrs. Clause, would you give Hannah here her present please?" Carlisle said.

"I'd be honored to," I heard Esme speak.

She walked in the room in an outfit similar to Carlisle's only hers was a dress. She looked nothing short of lovely in it as she handed Hannah her present and kissed the top of her head lightly. I hadn't known Esme all that long; but I knew that she was really compassionate, especially when it came to kids.

We left the room and continued to other kids' rooms in the same manner. When I left the hospital that evening, I held a new respect for people who did charity work. The things they must see and they way they try their best to make someone's day better just screams 'SAINT' at me. I was amongst angels. This family took what they were given in life and gave it to someone like little Hannah.

Edward took me to dinner and we discussed our plans over the next few days. We decided that he would spend Christmas morning with his family and I with Rose, Jasper, and their parents, who were supposed to be coming in tonight from Russia. Edward specifically requested that I keep New Year's Eve open. When I asked why, he simply said, "Please, just do it for me". How could I refuse?

"Edward, thank you for the great day. I really had a good time with those kids," I said as he pulled into my driveway.

"Love, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I look forward to doing this again next year," He spoke as he put the car into park and turned to face me.

"Me too," I whispered; thoughts of next year were running through my mind.

He leaned and I met him halfway as our lips caught each other in a deep kiss. His lips moved against mine in a rhythmic way. I parted my lips in an invitation and he slid his tongue out and swept it across my lips. Mine met his and they danced to a song that only they knew. One of Edward's hands was tangled in my hair as the other cupped my neck. Mine were both lost inside his hair. My heart started thudding heavily and I realized I wasn't breathing. Edward caught this and broke our heated kiss. I gasped and sucked in much needed air. Edward smiled and panted.

"Merry Christmas," he breathed out.

"Merry Christmas," I said before kissing him again.

"Aren't Rose and Jasper's parents supposed to be home by now?" Edward asked between the now light kisses.

"Oh shoot! They are," I scrambled back into my seat like a scolded child as Edward laughed.

"Maybe you should go on inside. I'll call you when I get home," Edward suggested.

I didn't want him to leave just yet, but I knew that it was getting late and the temperature was dropping. I reluctantly nodded my head in agreement.

"I love you and be careful. Don't drive too fast, please," I begged.

"I'll be careful. I love you too," he said as I got out. He waited until I had opened the front door before putting the car into reverse and left.

I wasn't expecting to hear what I did when I walked into the house though.

**RPOV**

I rushed inside the house after my day at the hospital because I heard the phone ringing. I threw my keys onto the end table and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Rose? Is that you?" It was my mom on the other line.

"Hi mom! Yeah, it's me. What time are you going to be home?" I asked. I needed to pick up a little bit before they got here.

"Yeah, um…that's why I was calling. Your father and I won't be able to come home for a while longer. It will be at least the end of January before we're even back in the states. The president sent us from Russia straight to Germany," mom explained.

"Oh, really? I was looking forward to seeing you. It was June when I last saw you," I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice. They were always finding ways to avoid Jasper and I.

"Me too, darling. But I must go now. Your father is being called in to talk to parliament. Bye," and with that, my mother hung up.

I slammed the phone down and started cursing my parents. Ever since Jasper and I could take care of ourselves, that was what we did. We protected each other. Our parents left "on business" and were back at random times. Most often times when we were in school. I somehow found myself lying at the bottom of the stairs sobbing. The one person who ever acted close to a parent to Jasper and I was Charlie. It was because of him that I fought tooth and nail against mom and dad to let Bella stay after he was murdered. I would've fought tooth and nail anyway, but I knew just what Bella had lost. I couldn't let my best friend fight this world alone.

I don't know how long I laid there crying, but eventually I felt someone stroking my hair.

"Rose?" It was Bella. My best friend in the world was here to comfort me when I needed her the most. That's one of the reasons I loved her so much.

"Rose, honey? What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" she inquired.

"They're not coming, Bella. They're not coming back. No matter how long it's been since I've seen them, they won't come home," I sobbed. My face was hidden by my arms, facing the gold carpet on the ground. I wouldn't have doubted it if there were tear an make-up stains on it when I got up.

"Oh, Rose. Come here," Bella said. She understood who I meant when I said they.

I rose up and threw my arms around her, allowing her to support me as I sobbed onto her shoulder. I heard the door open, then shut just as quickly.

"Bella, what's going on?" Jasper asked. I could hear the anger bubbling up along with the fear that was already there.

Bella explained the ordeal to him as I continued to cry. Jasper picked me up after listening to the ordeal and carried me to my bedroom. Just like the old days, we huddled together and cried ourselves to sleep.

Merry Christmas.

**((A/N: Okay, about not updating for a month…The first reason being: the Twilight movie! I liked it myself. Sure they left out some important stuff, but just wait until New Moon. (Slated for Nov. '09) I'm pretty sure that will cover a lot that was left out. Another thing that kept me away from writing is school. I finished my finals today…yay! The creative writing class is over. **

**Which leads me to ask you guys…can you see an improvement in my writing? From chapter 1 to now, is there really a difference? My beta, TwilightFan4Life, has seen a remarkable improvement in my verb tense. Thanks, by the way, for editing this story for me! What changes do you guys see? **

**As always, the reviews, anonymous or not, are welcome. Please send in any suggestions you have for the story. Is there anything in particular you want to happen? Believe it or not, reviews do help to make me write faster. I congratulate my readers…you pushed this story to over 100 alerts! That was awesome! By far the most I've ever had on a story. Keep both the reviews and alerts coming! **

**I also have a poll up on my profile, you should check it out! **

**The next chapter: Christmas!!! I'll do my best to keep updates under a month, seeing as how I don't have any school for a month!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Hello! So, it's been quite a while. I hope some of you guys are still reading this! I'll explain more at the bottom.)**

I tried my best to make the morning better than the night that led to it. I woke up before either Rose or Jasper and made my way into the kitchen; hoping that making breakfast would take my mind off of the events that would ensue today.

Ever since I could remember, Charlie and I would make it a point to visit mom's grave on Christmas. When he passed on, I carried on that tradition by myself. Rose and Jasper always offered to go with me, but I refused telling them that it was something I had to do on my own.

I made grilled cheese sandwiches and hot chocolate, hoping that the aroma would wake the others up. It worked. A few minutes after the chocolate was stirred, Jasper walked into the kitchen sniffing the air and Rose followed in after him.

"Merry Christmas!" I did my best to sound cheerful as I sat their plates in front of them.

"Hey Bells," Rosalie said groggily.

I sat with them and we talked about our plans for the day. It turned out that the both of them were heading over to the Cullen's house while Edward was coming over here.

"Are you visiting your parents this year?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah; it's the only time other than their birthdays that I go up there. I owe them two times a year at least," I replied. They understood how hard it was for me to go up there.

"Well, Jasper and I might not be here when you get back. Is there anything you need us to do before we leave?" Rose asked.

"No, you guys just go on. I'll be fine," I answered her.

I went upstairs and showered. The hot water always found a way to beat away the tension out of my shoulders. I started thinking about what I would cook for Edward and me to eat for dinner. I had all the stuff I needed for Grandma Swan's stroganoff and I hadn't cooked it in a while.

I felt better after the shower was over and as I walked into my room I noticed two gifts placed on my bed. I picked up the first, wrapped in red and green striped paper, and the tag said it was from Jasper. As I tore the paper off, I noticed that the gift was a book. Jasper was always thoughtful when it came to gifts. He knew I wanted one book in particular; the collector's edition of Wuthering Heights. And sure enough, as I removed the last bit of paper, that's exactly what it was. My copy was so battered that when I dropped it, the page I was reading would stay open.

I placed the book in my bookshelf and turned my attention to the present I knew was from Rosalie. It had outlandish paper; pink and metallic hot pink polka dots covered the box. I ripped it away and immediately blushed at the box's label. Whatever Rose got me had come from Victoria's Secret. This was a first. She had never bothered getting me anything from there because she knew I had no reason to wear it. But, I never had a boyfriend until now. I lifted the lid to the box to reveal a dark sapphire blue, satin nightie. It was pretty sexy; I had to give it that. I had no idea why she had gotten me this. Well, I had an idea; but me and Edward hadn't even discussed sex other than telling each other we were virgins. I knew we would discuss it eventually; we wouldn't have been able to avoid the topic for long.

I loved Edward. I knew that there would never be anybody else for me other than him. He was my everything. I would gladly give him all of me; mind, soul, and body. I just didn't know if he was ready. I then made a mental note to strike up the conversation later.

I put the lingerie into my drawer and got myself ready for the drive up to the graves. I would put Rose's and Jasper's gifts from me on their beds when I got back. On my way out the door, I hugged and thanked each of them for the gifts. Rose gave me the "I know that you saw that!" look as she took her hug.

"I'll see you guys soon," I told them as I took a big breath to ready myself for what I was about to do.

"You know the offer still stands Bella. We'll come with you if you want," Jasper said. I could see the worry he held for me.

"And you two know I appreciate the offer; but, no thanks. I'll be fine," I replied, trying to convince them as well as myself. With that, I closed the door behind me.

The old red truck that Charlie had left me roared to life as I twisted the key into the ignition. It frightened me some because I hadn't driven it in a while. I could still remember the day he gave it to me. It was the best gift he had ever given me.

My mind drifted to the memories I had shared with him as I drove. Specifically, the time I had cried as I got off of the bus because I was jealous of all the kids with moms. They told me stories of how their mom scared away the monster in the closet after they went to sleep. Charlie had hugged me up to him and cried with me. He told me that he was sorry that mom couldn't be here to do all of the mother-daughter stuff. He knew then that I would miss out on a lot.

I pulled into the gravel driveway of the family cemetery. The fence had a wooden sign on it with "Swan Cemetery" carved into it. Charlie had carved that sign, with the help of Billy, after grandma Swan died. I got out of the truck; my weight crunched the snow beneath my boots. My feet had traveled this path many times in my life. They knew just where to go. Finally, there it was; the tombstone that the police station had donated in honor of their past chief. Engraved on it was an American flag and something that resembled the patch that belonged to the chief of police. In the corners of the bottom of the stone were both mom and dad's names. Dad's was on the left while mom's possessed the right. I stood in the middle, wishing that wherever they may be that they were together and happy.

I broke down on my knees, sobbing. I missed them so much. They would never see me get married, have kids, or even graduate college. I was alone in this world; I had nobody to be proud of me, nobody to teach me an easier way, nobody to run to when I needed help. I was hopeless.

**EPOV**

"Alice, it had better be after eight a.m.," I mumbled as I was jolted awake by my little sister jumping on my bed.

"Merry Christmas! Come on and get up! It's time for presents, sleepyhead!" Alice said as she continued jumping.

I groaned and sat up in my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. When I finally looked at the clock it read 8:02 a.m. Alice sure had good timing. I stepped out of my room, and was instantly hit with the aroma of warm, homemade eggnog. My mom sure knew how to cook. As I reached the foot of the stairs I saw that I was the last to join the family in the living room and there in between Emmett and Alice was my mug of steaming eggnog. I took my respectful position and waited for the gift giving to begin.

"I believe that it's my turn to pass the presents out this year since Edward did it last year," Alice got up and hoped over to the tree.

She began passing them out and everyone was smiling and laughing as they unwrapped what the other had gotten them. Alice, of course, had gotten me clothes while Emmett had given me a couple of CD's of bands we both enjoyed. Mom and dad waited until we were finished to speak up.

"Okay kids. Your mother and I have noticed that the three of you are actually working hard to do well in school. We talked about it and decided to give you these," Dad spoke as he handed the three of us envelopes.

I looked at mine suspiciously before I opened it. When the flap was lifted and I pulled my gift out, I realized they were plane tickets. There were two of them actually. I looked back up my parents with questions in my eyes.

"Those are plane tickets. You can go wherever you want whenever you want. You can each take somebody with you, no questions asked. We trust you all to do the right thing with them," Mom explained as Emmett and Alice both bounced with excitement on either side of me.

I knew just the person I wanted to take with me and when I wanted to go. Which reminded me that I had to get ready and meet up with Bella soon. I thanked my parents for the tickets and headed up to my room.

I emerged with Bella's gifts in hand and headed out to my car. I had the rest of my day planned out. I was going to cook Bella some dinner at her house then give her gifts to her and I was hoping that she would ask me to spend the night. I didn't have any expectations of where tonight would lead. As a matter of fact, I didn't know if I was ready for anything more than our intimate kissing; of course, I hoped the answer was yes. But, that was enough for me. She had shown me just how much she cared and loved me through those kisses. If she wanted more though, I would gladly oblige.

I pulled into her driveway just as Rose and Jasper were walking out of the door. I rolled my window down to talk to them.

"Is Bella home?" I asked them.

"No, I don't think she was expecting you this early," Rosalie said as she took a look at her watch.

"I wanted to surprise her. Do you know where she went?" I queried.

"She's up at the graveyard. She should be back within the hour. You can go on inside and make yourself at home if you want," Jasper answered.

"She went there alone?" I asked in unbelief.

"Yeah, she does every year. We offered to go with her but she just shrugged us off saying that it's something she needs to do on her own," Rose said.

I knew where the cemetery was. When the tragedy happened, it was all over in the news and pictures showed the grave of the police chief of Forks. Everybody knew where it was. Charlie was very helpful with the squad in Port Angeles; he said it gave him something to do seeing as how Forks had no crime rate.

I threw my car into reverse and hurried out of the driveway and onto the main road. As I sped down the street, I began thinking if I was in Bella's position, what would I want? Would I want Emmett and Alice to go with me as I thought about all the good times I had with my parents? My question was answered and I realized that she has reasons for wanting to do this alone. It felt like a private moment every time I went to grandma's grave.

In no time, the car was pulling up behind Bella's truck. My eyes scanned the property and I saw her. She was on the ground and she looked broken as she sobbed.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?" I rushed to her side, pulling her into my arms.

"What are you doing here Edward?" She looked confused as she looked up at me.

"I wanted to surprise you by coming over early and Rose and Jasper told me you were here. I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay," I answered as I dug my face into her hair, taking in her scent.

She took a few deep breaths before leaning back to look at me. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen and her nose and cheeks were rosy from being out in the cold. She was beautiful; even in her weakest moment.

"I'm fine. I just started thinking about all the things my parents will never get to see me do. I miss them Edward," she told me.

"I know you do. You should've told me you were going to come here. I would have come with you," I said.

"I just feel better when I come alone. Nobody can see me breakdown like this and feel sorry for me. That's the last thing I want," Bella explained.

"Come on, let's get you home," I said as I pulled her up off the ground.

We walked hand in hand to her truck and I opened the door for her. Before she could get in though, I grabbed her by the shoulders to make sure I had her attention.

"By the way, merry Christmas," I said before attaching my lips to hers.

It started out slow but I moved to deepen it. My tongue slid out and traced along the edge of her bottom lip. Her taste was the most delicious sensation my taste buds had ever encountered. I was addicted and she was exactly my brand of heroin. Her lips parted and our tongues met. Soon I felt her fingers start to tug on my hair. That made every feeling go into overdrive when she did that. I pulled her body closer to mine and thanked God that she was wearing thick clothes so she wouldn't feel just how excited I was. I broke away from her lips and went to her neck, kissing the junction of her chin and throat.

"Edward," she moaned in a throaty tone.

I continued my assault.

"Edward, it's getting too cold," Bella managed to get out.

Damn the weather. I pulled away from her rubbed her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Are you well enough to drive your truck home?" I asked her noting that my own voice was a few octaves lower than normal.

She shuddered and nodded. I smiled her favorite crooked grin and helped her into her truck. I started mine and let her go in front of me. My first Christmas with Bella started out shaky but was quickly shaping up.

**BPOV**

On the ride home I started thinking about what happened. How did Edward figure out where I was? I assumed that Rosalie or Jasper could've told him that. But that really meant something to me that he was concerned enough to find me to make sure I was fine.

I pulled into the driveway and turned the truck off. Before I could even open my door, Edward was there, opening it for me. I noticed he had a bag in his hand as he helped me out of the truck with the other.

"Thanks," I said.

"It's my pleasure," he replied.

I set my keys on the coffee table as I walked inside, welcoming the warmth the house provided. Edward mimicked my actions and followed me into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked him.

"Oh no you don't," Edward scolded.

"What?" I turned around with curiosity written on my face.

"I'm fixing dinner tonight. Consider it as part of your present. The question is: what do _you_ want for dinner?" he explained.

Huh. That was thoughtful. He knows that I hate it when he spends money on me. Then it dawned on me; he said "part of your present."

"What exactly do you mean _part_ of my present?" I questioned him as I crossed my arms.

"Just wait and see," was all he said before he started rummaging through the cabinets.

"I was planning on fixing some stroganoff. Maybe I could teach you how to cook it?" I suggested.

He agreed and while I instructed him what to do, he listened to my orders and we talked and laughed from start to finish. The stroganoff turned out better than when I normally make it. But, I didn't care; Edward fixed it and he was here with me showing me a good time. Maybe I wasn't so alone after all.

**(A/N: Yes, I know it's been 3 years since my last update. And my life has changed, but stayed the same. For those of you who are interested, I fell in love, fell out of love, dropped out of school, and got back into school. I think everything is finally getting back on track; including this story. I never forgot about it, it was just pushed to the side. I still have a passion for this story also, and hope you do as well. There's more Christmas time with Edward and Bella to come! Alerts and reviews are welcome!)**


	10. The Gift Exchange

**(A/N: Well, thanks for all the alerts! It was a good motivation to get this chapter out. Like I said in the last chapter, I think this story is finally on the right track.)**

After dinner, we cleaned the kitchen and moved into the living room. Thoughts were racing through my head but the main one was that I was sure I wanted Edward in my life. Everything felt right when it was with him; laughing, talking, kissing, cuddling. I don't know how I managed my life without him. As Edward sat on the couch, he pulled me down into his lap and wrapped his arms around me; and I could feel his face in my hair and even hear as he inhaled my scent. _Oh yes, _I thought, _this is what love feels like._

"I sure have enjoyed this Christmas, Bella," Edward spoke softly behind me.

"Me too. I have something for you. I'll be right back," I replied as I stood on my feet. If I didn't get his gift now, I would forget because he was the ultimate distraction.

I rushed to my room, taking the steps carefully so I wouldn't need to see Carlisle at the ER. As I picked up the wrapped journal I saw the old battered one beneath it. I had no use for it so it came along also, just not wrapped.

Edward stood at the entertainment center studying the DVDs on the shelf as I came back down the stairs. He heard me and turned around with a smile. It took my breath away when I saw his face. Surly this man was an angel from Heaven. His eyes were a brighter green than normal, his smile shown in his eyes. The perfectly smooth porcelain skin on his face was glowing; and those lips! I could spend an eternity kissing those lips and it wouldn't be long enough. As soon as I realized that I was gawking at him, I crossed the room to him, the old music journal behind my back, the wrapped one held out in my other hand.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," I said, feeling slightly guilty that he caught me ogling at him.

His grin never left his face as he took the gift and started ripping the paper off. Once it was unwrapped, his smile wavered into a curious smirk. He opened it, as I hoped he would, to the first page and read the note I had left him. He looked up at me through his lashes and then continued flipping through the book finding empty music sheets.

"It's perfect," he said as he finally shut the book. "You wouldn't believe how much I've wanted a music journal here lately. I can finally write down some things I've been working on. Thank you; and I love you too, so much."

"Well, it's not the only one you get. I found this one in a local store and it's what gave me the idea to find a new one for you. It's old, but it has a lot of character I think," I brought the other old journal out from behind my back.

His smile left his face. _Great! Did I just offend him? _I thought. He looked at the old journal, back at me, then back at the journal.

"Impossible," Edward whispered.

He placed the new journal down on the coffee table and grabbed the old one from my hand. Gently, he opened the cover and started studying it. A few seconds passed, and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly.

"What store did you find this at?" Edward started questioning me.

"Um, the old thrift store on the way to Port Angeles. Gladys's. I'm sorry if you don't like it," I started getting a little defensive and somewhat hurt. If he didn't like it, he didn't have to accept it.

"Look," He said with a little excitement tinting his voice. He moved to where he was beside me instead of in front of me. He pointed down at the lower left hand corner of the book's cover. There were initials there.

"TDC?" I asked; my curiosity peaked. Maybe he wasn't upset with it; he actually reminded me of a kid in that moment.

"Tanya Denali Cullen. Bella, this is my grandmother's old music journal," And just like that, I felt my eyebrows raise and my mouth form an "O".

"I looked what felt like ages for this after she passed. She's the one that got me into playing piano. I can't believe you found it; and you didn't even know what you had," Edward exclaimed. "This is the most perfect thing anyone could've ever gotten me. Thank you, again, Bella," he brought me into a tight hug, then loosened it and looked down to meet my gaze.

"All my life, I never thought I'd meet anyone like you. To me, you're perfect; and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life being yours. I love you with everything inside me, Bella; body, mind, and soul," Edward said.

The world stopped in that moment. I couldn't think of anything other than the man who was wrapped in my arms; the man whose arms I was wrapped in. This declaration of his love was my undoing. But, instead of reaching down to kiss me, like I was expecting, he dropped to one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. I couldn't do anything but take in a sharp breath and pull my hands to my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I want you to know that I love you unconditionally. You are in my every thought; even in my dreams. I am giving you this ring as a promise to you that I will never leave you, betray you, or hurt you. Will you accept this promise ring?"

As he opened the small, black, velvet box, I saw a ring. It was gold in color, and it had a slim width to it. The top of the ring sparkled with three small diamonds connected to each other by the swirling metal of the band. It didn't have that BAM! factor to it, it was a simple style; it sparkled just enough to grab someone's attention. It was perfect; and it was mine.

My mind was screaming _YES! I WILL!_, but I couldn't find my voice to say anything. Thankfully, the muscles in my neck decided to work. I nodded my head quickly for my answer. Edward smiled that crooked smile and stood up. He took my left hand away from my face and held it in his own. The ring was out of its box and was sliding its way up my ring finger. It fit. I stared at it, wiggled my fingers to watch it gleam and shine in the light it caught. I couldn't remember a time in my life that I was happier than what I was in that moment. I knew it was because of Edward. He was my soul mate; he completed me in ways I never realized I was incomplete.

I had to do something to show him how much I loved him. When I looked up at him, I found that he was still grinning at me. This was it. If there was ever a perfect time for what I was about to attempt, this was it. My hand with the ring lifted to his face, cupping his cheek while the other went to his shoulder. I lifted myself up and connected my lips to his in a bold kiss. My lips were molded to his moving and massaging the other and I ran my tongue out to trace his lips. They tasted of stroganoff and Edward; there were no other words of describing the taste of him. Bravely, my tongue traveled further into his mouth, past his teeth and finally caressed his own. I moaned at the sensations I was feeling.

There was tightness in the pit of my stomach, along with a tingle that led farther south. It felt as though every nerve ending was sensitized.

Edward's hands were on my back, holding me to him in a tight embrace. His fingers were tightening into a grip on my sweater, then releasing it, then tightening once more. Then, those same hands were on my hips and grabbing all they could. His mouth broke away from mine and went to trail soft, wet kisses across my cheek and down to my neck.

I was panting for air and my eyes wouldn't open because of the immense pleasure. I laid my head down on his shoulder while he continued to work on my neck. The tingling sensation became stronger with each passing second. Suddenly, I felt his touch on my skin. His fingers had found the hem of my sweater and were working their way up my waist leaving what felt like a trail of fire. My hands which were both in his hair, holding his head at my neck, and on his back, trying to pull him closer, found their way to his.

Edward stopped kissing my neck and looked up to meet my gaze. His eyes were hooded and his face was flushed, but his expression was both apologetic and lustful. I started moving my hands up my stomach, dragging his along. My breath was still heavy and my chest was heaving up and down with every lungful of air. Once my hands reached the bottom of my bra, I went to grab his wrists and pushed his hands underneath it. The apologetic look he had left his face, replaced by excitement. I merely nodded my head in approval and he started squeezing my breasts softly. The pleasure I got from watching him as he did this brought about another moan. His lips parted and he pulled in a large breath of air.

My breasts felt like they fit perfectly in his palms and I could feel my nipples harden as his thumbs rolled across them over and over. I was gasping every time he did that; my eye lids got heavier and the tingle was almost unbearable. I needed more; I needed Edward to know that I needed more. The only coherent thought running through my head was _more, more!_.

"Please, Edward. More," I heard myself whisper.

He obliged, pulling his hands away from my chest and pulling my sweater over my head. My bra was the next item to leave my body. He took a step back and looked at me in an awe-like manner. I felt exposed at that moment and put my head down. I knew if my face hadn't already been flushed, I'd be blushing.

"Don't look down, Bella," Edward breathed out. "You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on. Don't ever doubt your beauty around me."

I looked up in enough time to see him take a step towards me and capture my lips in another breath-taking kiss. This time I put my fingers to work on the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one at a time. Once the last button was finished, I moved my hands inside his shirt. I felt over his sculpted abs, his chiseled chest, and up to his muscular shoulders. I pushed his button-up off as I moved my hands down his toned arms.

I broke the kiss this time and took a step back to admire his body. It was beautiful; unmarked, snowy white skin stretched across all the defined muscles in his body. I stepped back to him and placed a chaste kiss first on his left side, then another on the right side of his chest.

"Maybe we should go up to my room," I spoke. I'd be terrified if Rose or Jasper caught us like this.

Edward nodded and bent over to pick up my shirt and bra, and his shirt also. I grabbed his free hand and led him up the stairs and into my room.

I got to the side of the bed and turned around to face Edward. His hands rubbed up and down my sides catching the swells of my breasts. On the way back down though, his fingers found the button of my jeans. Quickly undoing it and pulling the zipper down, he kept his eyes on mine. I matched his actions after he tugged my jeans over my hips, pulling my underwear down with them.

I placed my hands on his chest, and could tell that he was just as nervous about this as I was. His arousal was very apparent, standing at attention for me. Then I realized I did that to him. I was so embarrassed about showing him my body, and that was part of what caused the butterflies in my stomach. But when he told me what he did downstairs, he made me feel like I was the only woman on earth. That thought gave me the confidence to make the first move between us as we both stood there naked.

"Lay down, Edward. I want to try something first," I spoke.

As he walked by me I got to catch a glimpse of his backside. His back rippled with every move he made and his butt, well it was shaped perfectly, rounded and still toned. He lay on his back in the middle of the bed, his erection stood straight. I gathered every bit of courage I could find in myself and kneeled between his legs. I gently grabbed him and stroked up and down, slowly.

Edward hissed at my actions. His green eyes shut and his head dug back into the pillow. His hands were fisted in the sheets as his hips jerked to help me.

"Oh God, Bella," he gasped.

I did this only for a little while and he finally opened his eyes and fixated himself on me. I had remembered Rose telling me before about what she would do to guys as foreplay and I was taking this page from her book. I never would have known how to do any of what I was doing if it weren't for her and our girl time. Since I saw that Edward seemed to like what I was doing, I decided to take things up a notch. I bent over and lapped my tongue over his head. His eyes widened in reaction but he never left my gaze. I took him into my mouth and started to suck. It felt so natural having him in my mouth. I thought I would be disgusted by it, but it only made the unbearable tingle turn into a full-fledged throb. It wasn't very long before I felt him move and pull me up to his face.

"You are amazing; but now it's my turn," Edward whispered.

He moved to where he laid on top of my body. I could feel my nipples brushing against his chest and the sensations it brought made me squirm. His erection was poking my pelvic area and when I squirmed I could feel it twitch. He lowered his body onto mine, placing his weight on his forearms. Edward kissed my mouth and down my neck once more; only this time his lips didn't linger. Those lips kept traveling down on my chest until they were on my breast. He drew a nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue, flicking it back and forth making it harder. His teeth would gently squeeze it as he sucked on it. The reactions in my body were quick to respond. My hands flew into his hair, tangling into the bronze locks. My legs wrapped around his waist and locked themselves in place, pulling him closer to me. My mouth dropped and moans started flowing freely.

He gave the other breast attention as well. Then, I felt his hand moving down below my belly-button and further down until his fingers were at the apex of my thighs. They moved in between the folds of my sex spreading the wetness that had gathered there. I could do nothing but gasp and moan at his touch. My hand squeezed on his arm and my eyes scrunched together tightly. His index finger found my clit and when he pressed down on the throbbing bundle of nerves my body jerked. _This man is going to be the death of me!_ I thought. His fingers continued their delicious torture on my body.

Somehow he had one of my hands and took it down to his member. Instinctively, I started stroking it as I had done earlier only this time I knew it was harder and faster. Edward moved his hand down slightly and I felt a finger press into me. It was a phenomenal feeling. My eyes were wide and breath hitched. We established our own rhythm; with each time he moved his finger moved my hand moved to stroke him.

Both of us were breathing hard panting and staring into each other's soul. There was a feeling inside me, urging Edward to keep going, harder and faster; and that's what he did. Our tempo increased with the mounting feelings and I felt Edward insert another finger.

"Aahh," I half-yelled in a moan. My voice was huskier than normal with lust emanating from it. And with that extra little push, my body exploded. I was throbbing, pulling Edward's fingers in further, my back arched off the bed; my eyes scrunched shut once more. But, then I heard Edward.

His moan was softer than mine, but with more passion behind it. My hand had ceased its rhythm on him in the wake of my orgasm, but still had a grip on him. As I opened my eyes to watch as he rode out his orgasm, his chest moved up and down quickly, his green eyes shut, as mine did. He was still over top of me and his juices squirted out of him and onto my stomach in pulses. As he came down from his orgasm, he crashed to the bed beside me, smiling, and looking at me.

"What?" I questioned, careful to be still because of the mess on my belly.

"Like I said before, you are amazing. That was the second best moment in my life," Edward replied. He was glowing, his eyes an impossibly bright green, cheeks flushed, smile from ear to ear.

"Second best?" I pushed my eyebrows together.

"The first is when you accepted this ring, my love" he came back, pulling my left hand towards him as he kissed the ring on my finger.

"I love you. I never thought my life would be as good as it has been since that blind date. It's changed me so much, for the better," I expressed.

"I love you too. Now, let's get you cleaned up," he said, kissing my lips chastely.

Edward got up from the bed and pulled on his underwear before going to the bathroom for some tissue. He came back and cleaned up his mess on my stomach.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked.

"It would be my pleasure to spend the night with you, Bella," Edward answered before pulling the sheets over top of us.

We stayed awake a few more hours talking about anything that came to our minds. He expressed his concern that if we were going to continue our physical relationship we needed to be safe about it; I agreed. We never knew if Rose and Jasper came home or not that night, but it didn't matter. I drifted off, safe in the arms of my love, my soul mate. This was the best Christmas that ever was.

**(A/N: So, a little hot? A little not? Do you think it was the right time? I know it isn't a complete lemon, but I don't think they were ready for that much just yet. They're still new to everything sex-related. I mean, other than hearing things from Rose and Emmett! Now there's a one-shot I'd like to read! I really want to know if it was good; so with that PLEASE REVIEW!)**


End file.
